


全面保护

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [1]
Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Sum of All Fears, 惊天核网, 白昼冷光
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Relationships: Will Shaw/Jack Ryan
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Jack又一次在闹钟响起之前醒来了，他看了下手机，六点四十，距离他上班的点还有很长一段时间。他在床上坐了会儿，习惯性地摸了摸身边的空枕头，在心里又默默地翻过了一页名为“Cathy离开我的第多少天”的日历。他没怎么赖床，这小毛病在失去Cathy后被迅速矫正了过来，在洗过澡后他简单地吃了点早餐，其实就是泡杯咖啡、再热一热昨晚剩下的冷披萨，实在很不健康，不过他挺乐意这么吃，说真的他觉得在冰箱放一晚后再扔进微波炉里加热三十秒的披萨比新鲜出炉的还要美味。

出门前他挑了件黑色的夹克衫套上，这还是Cathy当时看不下去他的休闲装看起来都太过幼稚才帮他买了这么一件较为正式的，结果它成为了这小半年Jack的衣柜里穿着频率最高的一件——因为它确实足够正式，很适合Jack接下来要去的场合。

昨天买回来的、被小心地插在花瓶里的那束花还是有点蔫了，有几朵已经无精打采地耷拉了下来，Jack用手捧了点水给它们浇上后，抱着花将它放上了副驾驶座，驶向了Cathy所在的墓园。

通常这种早起的日子，都是因为Jack前一天决定第二天一大早要先去给Cathy送束花，这样的话他就会比平时醒得更早，也可以留出充足的时间。在Cathy去世后的第一个月，Jack每一天都要去一趟、在她的墓碑前放上新鲜的花。一个月后次数渐渐减少了，两三天一次，到了现在变成了一周一次，忙起来的话也会变成半个月一次——今天就是这样，当Jack想起来他该去看看Cathy的时候，距离上一次已经过去了两个礼拜。

那天送的花大概早就被清理走了，Jack这么想着，在刚亮起的天色里到达了墓园，墓碑前也确实空空如也，这代表Cathy的家人或者朋友也来过了，而且不管是谁他们绝对第一时间把Jack送的花给扔了。Jack不会因此责怪他们，他能够理解Cathy的家人对他的怨恨——尽管官方和CIA都是以“意外车祸引起的爆炸”作为调查结果来告知他们Cathy的死因，但所有人都明白该死的不是Cathy，而是偏偏在汽车爆炸前下车去了趟便利店的Jack。他们会遭受失去亲人这种痛苦仅仅是因为Cathy是他的未婚妻，这就是她唯一做错的事。

这是针对他的报复，Jack很清楚，从他阻止了Dressler的核计划之后，这场报复就在酝酿了。Cabot为此很是担心了他一阵，甚至派了一组小队要全面保护他，他虽然知道自己的处境不明朗，不过也还是拒绝了。他不喜欢听到别人在背地里说他是“Cabot的宠儿”，虽然他确实是、他也有这个能力是，但这对他和Cabot都不会造成什么更正面的影响，他从一个分析员直接升职成了CIA的情报顾问本身就已经太过引人注目了，Jack觉得无谓再给Cabot多带去点麻烦。

Jack连程序上的去CIA的安全屋住一段时间都不愿意，至于Cabot让Clark和他手底下的人跟进后续问题的决定，他也没资格过问，总之Cabot立场也很坚决，并不打算让Jack这位被威胁的当事人参与进来。于是这么僵持到最后，Jack唯一接受的就是让他们在自己家里装了几个不侵犯隐私的摄像头、还有一套能随时联系到应急行动处的警报系统。车也顺便被CIA改装了一下，以杜绝再次被人动手脚的可能，反正他家离总部不远、只要不是谁直接把他连人带家一起炸了，他觉得自己应该短时间内不会再遇到什么人为意外。

毕竟Jack的未婚妻在爆炸中丧生，对Dressler来说大概已经对Jack起到了警醒的意味。

Jack在墓碑前站了一会儿，发现Cathy笑起来的样子在他的脑海里已经不如之前那么生动明晰了，他惊讶于人的忘性有多大，却也不得不接受时间是往事最大的敌人这个事实。等陆续有其他人踏进墓园的时候，Jack才弯腰伸手摸了摸墓碑上的字，接着离开了。

再次发动车子的时候，他才注意到刚刚被花垫在底下而被水稍稍浸湿的档案袋，他手忙脚乱地拎起它抖了抖，又拿袖子擦了几下才小心翼翼地把袋子里的文件拎出来，还好，它们没被Jack的粗心祸害到。Will Shaw和Jean Carrack的照片又跳入眼内，告知着Jack这两位就是害他过了两周日夜颠倒的日子的罪魁祸首。

Jean Carrack的案子是Cabot授意建立的，中情局驻外特工窃取以色列的敏感信息贩卖、同时谋杀同事可不是小事，但这也显然不是什么光彩到可以上个新闻的事，尤其是在马德里爆发冲突后的几个月他们依旧无法确认Jean Carrack是否真的已经、还有西班牙那一票跟着她变节的失踪特工的下落。在Jack接触这个案子之前，中情局已经协助Will一家将Martin体面地安葬了，他不能上星星墙，不过这个处理方式也算是给了Will的母亲一些慰藉——即使她到现在都没法接受她的丈夫这么多年都瞒着她特工身份的事实。根据Jack拿到的资料，在那之后Will回旧金山安排好了母亲和弟弟、又把妹妹Lucia接来了美国，据他所知当时Will拒绝了要进入CIA的提议。然而一个月前，他家遭遇入室抢劫，家里被翻得一团乱却又没丢失什么值钱的财物。他的母亲敏感不安地认为这和他父亲有关，于是Will又在CIA的安排下回到了兰利，在接受“调查”的期间暂时被安排在安全屋，这是在保护他，不管他到底有没有看过那只公文箱中的内容，Carrack确实不会轻易放过他。就像她在西班牙对Will父亲所做的一样，就算他回到美国，也不会改变这类人的计划。

这种赶尽杀绝、睚眦必报的做事风格Jack太熟悉不过，在CIA即将撤走对Will本人的临时保护前、也就是他接到这个案子的第三天，他根据自己对马德里事件以及对Carrack的分析提交了一份报告，很简单，他觉得Will Shaw的处境仍然危险、而且通过他把Carrack找出来是最不会浪费资源的方法。他觉得这是任何人都能想出的结论，可他不明白为什么在他之前没人提出来。Cabot很快回复了他，比任何需要走流程等批复的报告得到的回应还快。

Will的案子就这么光速地脱离了Jack的预想轨道，于是再一周后的今天，他就将正式接手负责Will Shaw。

他倒不是因为连轴转的工作而对Will或者谁心生怨气，光是看着他所经历的那些糟心事——父亲当着他面被枪杀、家人被绑架、自己被追杀、还凭空多出来个妹妹——他就不愿意再对他产生什么负面情绪，只不过连续两周反反复复看他的那些监控资料、背景调查、分析他是否有什么在瞒着CIA、Martin的旧上司极力推荐他进CIA的动机乃至于分析他是否具备进入CIA的资格等等这些工作，还是挺容易让这个阶段的他心生疲倦的，尤其是在Cabot认为这个案子中的所有人都需要彻底调查的情况下。

自从他升职到顾问这个位置以来，除了一些机密项目之外，已经很久没有被什么任务困扰这么久了。顾问是个很微妙的职位，这意味着所有大小情报都要经过Jack的核准和分析，他现在已经不隶属于情报分析科了，Cabot也给了他一间独立的办公室，通常来说人们默认为中情局局长就是Jack的直属上司，所以没人能用自己那点权利在什么情报上动手脚或者向Jack施压，没人敢这么做。就算敢，以Jack的脾气也不会接受，他会把有问题的环节统统都揪出来，漂亮地反击，让自以为聪明的人都在他身上栽一个狼狈的跟头。

Jack知道Cabot是有意锻炼自己，起初他也惶恐过一段日子，但他内心那点小小的自负和骄傲又逼着他想把这件事做好，他也确实做得很好，对他的微词很快就听不到了。

如果不是发生了针对他的攻击，如果不是Cathy……

Jack甩了甩头，在思绪又绕回Cathy身上之前放好档案踩下了油门，他今天要去就Will的问题参与Cabot的会议，Will也会亲自到场——这将是Jack第一次见到档案中的主人公。他们前一天才终于得到法庭的许可，法庭表示在Will知情且同意的情况下可以对他进行为期四个月的监控，这是一个期限，这意味着在CIA能够明确保护Will及其家人的时间期限内，Clark必须搞定Carrack的案子——Jack希望这另一方面表示Clark终于无暇顾及Cathy的案子了，他对这点再乐意不过，因为他私下一直在调查，就算没有什么明确证据，他也确定谋杀Cathy就是Dressler是那帮极端纳粹分子所为，这个由他自己建立的案子不为人所知、却从未停止过。Cabot倒也很了解Jack，他封锁了一切Jack能接触到这些进度的权限，于是Jack又偷偷找了Dillon帮忙，他还在分析处，拿到这些资料比现在的Jack反而容易得多，他象征性地劝过Jack，却也明白这种时候义气的协助比老套的安慰有用得多。

于是属于他的私人任务始终在默默进行着，结果现在这件事即将因为Will变得更艰难了。

实际在前一天，他和Cabot还在就要不要由Jack来担任Will的内务负责人这事爆发了一次争吵，直到现在，Jack都是尽量避免出外勤的，更别说是这种待在一个固定的环境里对着电脑屏幕观看一个被监视目标的真人秀，Jack觉得他可能一个小时都坐不住。

“但这和那种常规的私密监视任务不一样，你不需要伪装成什么线路维修工、在被喷装过的车厢里坐上一整天，”Cabot把法庭的调令推到Jack面前，“你只需要按照我们递交申请时写的那样，成为他的内务负责人，在非上班时间和他一起待在安全屋，监视和入职审查同时进行，就这么简单。”

“这可一点都不简单！”Jack嚷嚷起来，他至今都没能克制好自己让自己别在Cabot面前太放肆、搞得他真的有多大特权似的，“我也有工作！你必须得去看看我办公桌上摞起的文件。”

Jack拖长了音，手舞足蹈比划起来，“它们都有这——么高了！我做梦都能梦到它们一边拉着手围着我跳舞，还一边对我唱‘先看我，先看我’，所以让我跟进Will的案子？可以，做他的保姆？那真的没门。”

“白天你一样正常工作，我会安排Will在兰利接受培训。”Cabot看起来没跟Jack置气，他通常不轻易动怒，不过他现在背着手缓缓的语气在提醒Jack他给Jack留下的包容已经不多了，“对Will Shaw的背景调查和心理评估是一件复杂的事，我不觉得目前有能比你更胜任的人员，至于保护…”

Cabot一点也没给Jack留情面，“虽然Will很业余，但你也看过他在西班牙的表现，我还真不觉得他需要你的保护。”

Jack不再扯着嗓子了，其实他知道再说什么也没用，这一切都很合情合理，由他来评估并且担保一位也许会很有前途的新人特工也没什么大不了的，这在某种角度上来看是对他能力和资历的认证。可他总不能说“如果我和Will一起处于24小时监控中还怎么继续Cathy的案子”……这个理由才是最不正当的。

“我不想去住别的安全屋，”Jack语气软和下来了，他缩起了脖子，他有各种在Cabot面前为自己多争取一点话语权的方法，“我不能搬出和Cathy一起生活过的房子，一秒都不能。”

Cabot若有所思敲了敲桌子，Jack还以为这事有回旋余地了。

结果他只是说：

“那就让Will住进去，反正你那房子现在就是个现成的安全屋。”

这是第一次Jack在与Cabot的讨价还价中失败，而且是一败涂地。Jack停好车，对自己因为私人原因如此抗拒一个任务而对自己感到些微失望，这样的他既任性又不称职，但是一想到搞不好现在Clark正带着一群人光明正大在他家安更多的摄像头，他又实在很不情愿。

在他提醒了自己一百遍别把气撒在那个无辜的Will身上后，他才终于走进了会议室。

Cabot和Will同时站起来，Will穿着简单的衬衫和牛仔裤，他向Jack主动伸出了手，这位挺拔精壮的年轻人看起来精神奕奕，嘴角咧开微笑的时候蓝眼睛里全是善意，这和Jack在之前的影像资料中所见的倒霉样简直天差地别。

“我想你们不需要互相介绍了，”Cabot替他们略过了公式化的部分，又直达主题把那份需要Jack签署的担保文件摊在桌上，“签了它吧。”

“这事还有商量的余地吗？”Jack不死心地小小声问了句。

而Cabot只是替他拔出了笔盖，又把笔递了过去。

“如果Carrack不打算再对Will一家做什么，那么用这段时间来完成对Will的考察和分析，他是潜力股；如果Carrack确实没准备放过Will和他的家人，那么通过他，把Carrack找出来。”——Jack写名字时想了一下Cabot向他传达的，又看了眼表情轻松和善的Will，突然想知道Will自己清不清楚自己现在根本等同于一个诱饵。

“今天开始你就是Will的负责人了，这四个月里，在Clark把Jean和她手底下那些变节的特工们揪出来以前——”Cabot收好了文件，视线扫过对这个决定没太大反应的Will，又落在依旧把那点不甘心写在脸上的Jack：“监视他，保护他。”

Jack到最后也不知道怎么跟Cabot解释，他并不是因为觉得Will会是个负担才如此反感这个决定。也许以前他觉得能够通过自己的努力改变时局、拯救世界，但在CIA待得越久，他越清楚，他什么都改变不了，更别谈去保护什么人。

毕竟他连自己的未婚妻都保护不了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jack Ryan是近几年CIA冒出尖的最出色的新人之一，在海军服役过的履历没能使他一进入CIA就成为外勤特工。Jack在招聘时坚决表明自己就是冲着分析员的职位来的，而且他的体能测试成绩也受了背伤的影响导致不怎么好看。Cabot在分析处提交的数份关于俄罗斯总统的分析报告中一眼就注意到了Jack的那份：角度独特，分析到位，完全不像一般新人照本宣科、抑或是迫于上司压力畏首畏尾。

他的眼光一向犀利，这一次也一如既往地没有出错，Jack用自己的表现印证了Cabot对他的看法。在美俄核弹事件过去没多久之后Cabot就为他安排了新职位，那么快就把他升到顾问的位置上有点冒险，不过Cabot认为值得一试，CIA的升职体制过于古板，等年轻人熬出头至少得五年以后，Cabot则希望Jack能够成为独一无二的那个，趁年纪还小做出点不一样的成绩。Jack虽然大大咧咧，在原则问题上却比谁都能坚持己见，CIA需要这样的傲气劲儿，但这种性格现在却成了他个人安全的头号公敌。

好在Will在一个非常巧妙的时机出现了。

“Clark！你到底又装了多少个摄像头！”Jack在自己屋子里转了一圈，疑神疑鬼地认为他们可能在马桶里也装了不下三个，“负责人的个人隐私难道没点保障吗？”

“我再说一遍，卧室和浴室没有装，我们对同事的裸体不感兴趣。”Clark绷着一张脸，眼神在扫过打量自己未来四个月暂住地的Will时变得没那么锐利，“我们只在房子外面增加了安全措施而已。”

“但愿如此！”Jack没怎么客气地回敬着Clark，又在发出各种奇怪声响后抱着一床被子闪到了他们看不见的地方。

“需要我帮忙吗？”Will决定不再原地待着，他将那只巨大的旅行包放在沙发旁后，循着声音找去准备看看Jack在做什么。

“非常需要，”Jack捡起地上的两本书放进了Will脚边的纸箱子，拍拍手直起腰来看着他，“理论上来说整理房间应该是房间主人做的事。”

其实如果不是他抱有侥幸心理想在今天再争取挽回一下这个决定，这间被用来做了太久杂物间的卧室应该早就被打扫好了。

“我来吧。”Will倒是相当好声好气，他抱起了那只已经被塞满的箱子，“这该放到哪里？”

“走到底的工具房，随便堆吧，交给你啦。”Jack立刻甩手，经过Will的时候拍了拍他的肩。Will一路都还挺沉默，虽然Jack不介意自己永远是所有人中话最多的那个也不觉得Will真的是这么安静的人，但他对实际见到的Will并不反感，甚至还认为他沉稳的样貌莫名可靠——要不就是长得好看的人总能为自身多加几分，Jack暂时没去思考其中的区别。

等他又和Clark纠缠了一阵关于能不能撤掉哪怕一个摄像头的问题无果之后，Will才又出现。

“那个……”他不太确定地开口，吸引回了正对着门外的Clark竖中指的Jack的注意。Jack除了发现他手脚迅速之外还脱掉了衬衫，只穿了件灰蓝的T恤显得他比资料里所见的壮硕不少。这个总是注意分析对象胖了还是瘦了的小习惯延续至今，Jack坚持认为这种“有否好好管理自己”的直观写照很能反应一个人的精神状态。

“这个……我想应该给你，”Will举了举手上的照片，有点不确定地开口问道，“我在床底下找到的。”

Jack跟着他举着的姿势看过去，一下有些愣神。

照片上是Cathy，那是他刚买了一部复古相机的第一天，Cathy正站在窗前擦头发，和他抱怨最近医院又有多忙，Jack想试一下相机，于是连光圈都没调好就咔嚓拍下了一张，Cathy并没有在意，但Jack还是偷偷把它洗了出来。事实证明这确实是一张没有角度还曝光过度的照片，照片里的Cathy没有对好焦，被定格的一个小小画面里是虚晃的模糊感，这只是一张相机的试验品，谈不上好不好，可Jack还是意外地觉得它很美，他把它夹在了某本书里，再后来他便忘了。

直到Cathy去世后的某晚，他突然非常想找到这张照片，他打开了这间锁起来的、原本是他和Cathy主卧的房间，疯狂地翻开每一本书，最后照片被抖落在地上，他坐下，捡起，看着照片不记得哭了多久。然而第二天，他照常上班，他没那么善于隐藏自己的情绪，他只是不想听到任何人给予他的空洞安慰，因此他也就不跟任何人谈论Cathy，至于这间房间，一直保持着那晚被扫荡的凌乱样子。

直到今天，他把这间房腾出来让给了Will。

“Jack？”看到明显走神的Jack散乱的目光，Will不得已再次用声音昭示了存在感。

“喔，那个……”Jack头点了一下，走过去接下了照片随意地揣到了口袋里，没打算开启以照片主人公为主的话题。等他小心地放好照片又在房间里放空了一会儿再出来的时候，Will已经收拾好了自己的行李，正在厨房处理不知道从哪里冒出来的、自从Cathy离开后再也没在他的冰箱中出现过的土豆。

“这是什么？”Jack瞪着眼睛靠近他，殊不知他的表情在Will看来就像一个会动的问号。

“我们的午餐，”他瞟了瞟手表，“其实已经过了午餐的时间，我想你应该已经饿了。”

“我的意思是，这些东西都是哪来的？”他捻起了两粒已经煮好的、被放在一旁的青豆嚼了两口，不怎么满意地砸了咂嘴后顺手拉开了冰箱，“你是超人？飞一趟就把我冰箱塞满了？”

“超人是Clark，”Will想起什么后又自己笑着补充道，“我不是说那个Clark Kent，是我们认识的那个Clark，刚刚他离开之前我拜托他采购了一些必需品回来。”

“真贴心，我会考虑在报告中把你写得很完美的。”

Will又转过头看了眼正稀奇地埋头扒拉着冰箱里食物的Jack，很自然地笑了。他简单地弄好了土豆泥，又凑合着煎了两块冷冻的肉饼，Jack也没挑剔什么，很捧场地和他一起吃完了这顿午晚餐。他们的对话并不太多，而且大多数时间都是Jack在说、Will默默地听。Jack基本让话题围绕着CIA，他向Will介绍着CIA的一切，也吐了不少苦水，偶尔他们会聊两句Carrack，对于Will的安全问题，Jack反而比Will本人担心得多。

“我了解这类人，”Jack吃完了碟子里的最后一口，看起来有点意犹未尽，“典型的无情型人格，做出的攻击行为都由本能驱动，从不认为自身有错，对杀人无羞惭感，最重要的是，他们有明确的目标，但有时候又没有明显的计划性，这才让人难以防备。”

“而我父亲却和这样的人共事了那么多年，”Will咽下了嘴里的食物后若有所思地说，“但我现在和我的家人不是正在CIA的保护之下？我以为……”

“别因为这个就对这些危险表现得那么不上心，”——Cathy就是个好例子，Jack不想与严格意义上才认识一天的人聊这些，事实上他不愿意向任何人提起Cathy，但是……

“Cabot给了多少关于我的资料？”

“只是能让我稍微了解一下你的程度。”

“那么，你知道刚刚那张照片里的人是谁？”Jack怎么想的就怎么问，他盯着Will的面部表情，想捕捉任何一丝细微的变化。

“我知道，她……抱歉，”Will放下了手里的餐具，变得拘谨了，“我很遗憾……”

“我不是想说那个，”Jack摆了摆手，端着盘子朝厨房的水池走去，“我只是想提醒你，这就是不上心的后果，那比你自己死去还可怕得多。”

Will没有急于向Jack解释所以他才会在经过这么久的考虑后还是选了兰利，他要为了母亲和弟弟妹妹们站出来、而不是躲在CIA随时会撤走的保护之下。他只是跟着Jack走动的方位转向，看到他手撑着流理台边缘，微微垂下了头。他保持了这个姿势站了多久，Will就默默地看了他的背影多久。一直到他看到Jack抬了抬肩膀，然后扬起胳膊做了个近似于抹脸的动作后，又恢复了开朗的模样转身对着Will问他对房间满不满意。

“我没有挑剔的自由，不是吗，”Will看着根本不是真的关心自己想法的Jack，集中了视线后回答他，“开玩笑的，我很感谢CIA所做的这一切。”

“嘿，伙计，自在些，我只是你的负责人，不是你的上级。”Jack不知该怎么形容Will的些许沉闷，他很懂得分辨什么气氛里说什么话，这点比自己强，可CIA从来不缺以Clark为模板的无趣特工（很长一段时间里Jack都在怀疑CIA是不是起码有一半员工都是Clark的克隆人、只是他们没Clark那么毒舌罢了），而他原本希望Will能更有趣的。

Will因为Jack的话动了动眉毛，以他之前所知，Jack对接手他的案子并且成为他的内务负责人这事是持抗拒态度的，刚刚他签字的时候表现出来的也和他了解的差不多。只是短短几个小时而已，Jack现在看起来又变得好像乐意接受这个现实了，他不认为是自己始终保持的礼貌状态改变了他，仅仅只是因为，他确实是Cabot口中的“乐天派”。

“但我的报告都由你来写，所以某种程度上来说，对你尊敬点儿应该也没坏处吧？”

Jack含混不清地笑了一声，觉得打趣时的Will相处起来轻松多了，他还要和这家伙在同一屋檐下相处四个月，尽快摸清彼此的性格对大家都没坏处。

“我还以为你不会开玩笑呢，”他撞了下离开餐桌走到他身边的Will的肩膀，结果被他的结实吓了一跳，他吐了下舌头，看到Will因为自己的反应也笑了，“就……保持放松，别紧张就行。”

“我会的。”

Jack没想到Will把他这句随意的叮嘱领悟得如此透彻。他吃完后就去了浴室洗澡把厨房继续留给了Will，他相信Will会和他的厨房相处得很好的。因为起太早的缘故，Jack站在热水下淋了二十分钟才冲走迟来的乏力感，洗完后他也没急着出去，就站在镜子前发呆等着皮肤上的水慢慢蒸发，在Cathy离开以后，他发呆的时间确实要比以前长一点。

“Jack，你好了吗？”

要不是Will敲门，他都快忘记了这屋子里现在还有另一个人。他抓了几把头发，说了句等一下后准备伸手去够毛巾，结果三秒后，浴室的门就这么毫无预兆地被推开了。

大概是因为人什么都没穿的时候会有天生的羞耻感，Jack拿毛巾的手还伸在半空，虽然Will的目光很正直（他不知道为什么要觉得一个男人不盯着另一个男人的裸体看可称之为正直）、没在他身上梭巡只专心盯着他的脸，但Jack还是觉得尴尬极了，他甚至怀疑自己是不是独居太久出了什么毛病。

“我说了等一下！”他拎过毛巾遮住了胯部，隐隐觉得这样反而更奇怪了，这算什么？为什么要搞得Will像个色情狂似的？

“我等了好几下，我只是看到它在沙发上猜你是忘了拿想帮你送进来……”

Will展示着手里正捏着的那块叠好的浴巾，一脸无辜，“我和我弟弟在家就是这样的，我以为你以前在军队里也是大家一起洗澡的？”

“不是这个的问题！”Jack几乎要原地起跳了，好在他还记得要接过Will手里的浴巾，只是原本捏在手里用来遮挡胯部的毛巾让他看起来手忙脚乱的。

“那是什么问题？你有的我也都有，怎么了？”Will像是知道Jack在害羞什么又像是不知道，但他的语气里绝对有刻意调侃的成分，Jack宁愿自己刚刚没在心里产生过希望Will有趣些这个念头。

他裹起浴巾怪叫着冲回了房间。

Will听着他像个小孩子一样制造出的动静，没什么因由地笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Will端着餐盘在餐厅坐下的时候引来了不少人的侧目，就算有根本不认识他也并没有注意到他的人，在那些知情者低声告知他们Will是谁以后，他们的视线也就开始频频地、有意无意地投了过来。Will没理他们，他知道这很大一部分原因是因为他的空降身份。比起外界以为的全军事化管理，Jack告诉Will，CIA更像一个具备完善的系统化管理体系的公司，和大多数公司一样，要运作就需要招聘。而能够进入兰利培训最后正式被分配进不同的部门成为CIA员工的人，都得经过漫长的初期交谈、电话沟通、更别说再往后还有流程复杂的面试和测试以及深入的背景调查在等着他们。像Will这样纯粹因为父亲的原因而直接进入CIA接受系统培训、由局长指定的情报顾问担任内务负责人、而且不出意外的话只要他能够通过评估进入一些不错的部门不成问题的新人，就算是在一个只有十人的班级，也没人会喜欢这样被特殊优待的插班生。

他会知道这些是在他正式踏入兰利总部的前一天晚上——也就是Jack怪叫着冲回房间穿完衣服又装作什么事都没发生一样走出来后，他又走了出来，坐到沙发上，一脸正经地把Will也喊了过来，然后给了他一叠起码有两个指节那么厚的中情局招聘材料，接着告诉了他这些，让他做好心理准备。

“CIA大多数是好人，虽然大家表达友善的方式都比较特别，”Jack还特地拿了Clark出来做例子，然后告诉他Clark的扑克脸想必之后Will要经历的可能已经是相对容易接受的了，“但这些关于人际关系的社交难题你总是无法避免。”

“我明白，我想我能够应付。”Will对Jack给予的好意的提醒和告知表达了感谢，他语气没什么波动地回答了Jack，Jack显然不相信他，在滔滔不绝地又跟他阐述了两小时他未来可能面临的严峻处境后又安慰他，如果他的表现足够亮眼的话，大家渐渐就会闭嘴了。

大家的目光多少会给当事人带去麻烦，至少Jack认为这一定会给Will造成困扰、而他身为Will现在的负责人自然要对他进行“心理辅导”。其实Will看不出有做这个的必要，他并没打算理会这些目光和讨论的原因是其实不在乎，至少现阶段这不是他需要在乎的重点。

“嘿天才，”Jack一路和其他人打着招呼大踏步朝他走过来，一边嚼着热狗一边和Will说着话坐下了，“听说你今天差点把搏击教练的胳膊搞脱臼？”

Jack是在去分析处找Dillon的半道上听到这消息又决定折回餐厅的，Dillon上午在为他买的咖啡杯下面塞了张纸条，通知他去拿自己最近刚挖出来的关于Cathy爆炸案的线索。通常他会把那些线索放在加密的U盘里，然后放在一团乱的抽屉中伪装起来，而Jack装作去找个什么以前遗落在这里的文件不会引起怀疑。找出Dressler集团或任何能追踪到他的人是Jack过去半年的首要大事，不过现在他觉得那个紧急程度在自己负责的新特工弄伤教练面前也可以暂缓一下。

“那是个意外，他让我展示一下我自身已经掌握的技巧和力量，所以在没有准备的情况下被我……”

Will叉住了几片卷心菜的叶子后又补充道：“还有，我不是天才。”

对于已经见识过Will身材、并且眼见着他把哑铃搬进自己家的Jack来说这倒也不意外，他把这原因归结为Will在经历了各种绑架、枪战、以及斗智斗勇后意识到了自身是否具备攻击力的重要性。只是Will有着所有健身人士共有的毛病：在家时喜欢只穿着一条沙滩裤。为什么要这样？Jack至今没能想明白，他身上虽然没有赘肉，但他也不会光着身子毫无顾忌在家走来走去——何况边边角角还有那么多摄像头呢，炫耀身材到底有什么意思？

“我也不是来夸你的，”Jack没忍住翻了个白眼，又毫不见外地把叉子伸向了Will的沙拉，在一大片绿色中扒拉出了一块培根和蛋白塞进了自己嘴里，“就是……保持这状态，记得我说过的话吗？让那些人闭嘴，你能做到的。”

“我没有打算让谁闭嘴，”Will咽下那一堆Jack就算被人逼着都不愿意吃的叶子，“我只是做我该做的，学我该学的。”

“随便你吧。”Jack学着Will说话的样子做了个怪表情，扔下纸巾后起身离开，没想到Will又追了上来。

“Cabot让我们午餐时抽空去一趟他的办公室。”

“他没通知我！”Jack走得飞快，他得去把Dillon为他准备的U盘拿来，但Will完美跟上了他的步伐，并且再一次完美消化了他的一惊一乍。

“他通知我了。”

Jack目标明确地朝向分析处前进，Will见他没有要收住步伐转弯的意思，不得已拉住了他的手腕。被拉住的人倒也没什么过激的敏感反应，他顺着Will的举动晃了晃肩膀，“但你刚才没告诉我。”

“我现在告诉你了。”虽然只相处了一周，但Will有时候也真的怀疑他俩出生证明上的年龄是不是登记反了。无论从哪方面来论证，Jack看起来都更像年龄更小的那个。

“他有没有说是什么事？如果不重要的话……”

“我觉得被中情局局长要求去他的办公室本身就是一件重要的事。”

Will又露出了笑容，Jack却只想拍自己脑门一下。Will长得无可厚非的好看，五官挑不出什么缺点那种，Jack知道他会成为讨论中心的一部分因素是缘于他的长相。他不说话的时候也显得很温和，笑起来尤甚，但是当这样一个人张口就能噎住你的时候……如果说对着Clark那张扑克脸开玩笑是对自我的挑战——反正Clark对任何玩笑话的反应都是没有反应——那对着Will那张无害的善良脸开玩笑、然后等到他认真地把话题转向能让你完全无言以对的方向时、就会让你怀疑自己是不是精神出了问题。

也许应该把他在西班牙被那帮以色列特工揍到鼻青脸肿的样子从视频里调出来后、再放大打印好装裱挂到墙上、以提醒他不懂看眼色不愿意让脑筋转个弯的代价？

Jack也只能这么想想，在人多的地方Will还是像他一直所表现得那样安静温和并且懂礼貌，让Jack看起来很像一个极具资历的负责人，但一旦到了没什么人能看到的地方，他就会像现在这样，拽着Jack的袖子把他往无论他愿不愿意去的地方带。他们拉扯着进了电梯直达了Cabot的办公室所在，Jack一直对Will的力气很是疑惑，他才刚刚接受训练没多久而已，力量怎么已经这么大了？Will则只管拽着Jack往目的地走，直到站到门前他还没抬手，Clark就替Cabot开了门，他对Jack和Will的相处模式已经适应了，反正那不关他的事，Cabot倒是在看到Jack甩开Will的手又举起胳膊对他做了个威胁的动作时笑眯眯起来。

“终于找到能制住你的人了。”Cabot明确对着Jack说了这句，惹来他一句阴阳怪气的“说什么呢？！”，Will却反而在Jack的瞪视中没忍住笑了出来。

“Will，听说你表现不错，Clark认为你不适合目前的训练体系，所以可能会做出一些调整，”在Will拉开椅子坐下后，Cabot放下了手中的文件切入了正题，“如果让你尽快接受测试的话，我相信你的成绩不会比你父亲当年的成绩差。”

Will这时候看起来又不好意思了，他略显腼腆地向Cabot解释自己之前就有接受过这方面的训练，因此也没觉得在体能方面遇到什么阻碍。

倒是站在后面的负责人Jack又忍不住凑近Clark耳边说了句，“他这种程度的表现算正常吗？”

“为什么你就是不愿意承认有些人拥有天赋这回事？”Clark没管Jack传递给他的悄悄话中最重要的“悄悄”部分，他用正常的声量回答了Jack，同时也打断了Will和Cabot的对话。

“我不是不信！”Jack被迫接受了Cabot和Will齐刷刷转向他的视线，在心里骂起了Clark，“我只是觉得有点奇怪而已。”

“在CIA见到什么都不值得奇怪，”Clark两手交叠自然垂放在身前，表情没有起伏，“当过海军的特工还不是一样不愿意出外勤。”

“作为Will的内务负责人，你亲眼见过他在训练场上的表现吗？”Cabot用咳嗽掩盖过了想笑的意图，转而对Jack提问。

“还没有，”Jack转着眼睛，“这些也要我负责？”

“当然，你要根据他每一个阶段的表现调整训练的强度和长度、最后以此为根据安排最适合的测试时间，这是每一位内务负责人的分内事。”

“Clark，”在Jack又要表达反对以前，Cabot把他们两个一起交给了最值得信赖的Clark，“你可以多教授Jack一些当年你做内务负责人时的经验。”

Clark点了点头，Jack没看出来他们在打什么主意，于是只好狠瞪了Will两眼，在他无动于衷的神情里把所有怨气发泄在了他身上。他本以为这次对谈可以到此为止，却在被Cabot请走后仍旧无法脱身，直到被Clark带到了训练室，Jack的怨气再次无限放大了。

“按照正常流程，Will是应当被送到三军实验训练基地去集中受训的，”Clark把站在门边踌躇的Jack一把推了进来，Will则亦步亦趋跟在他身后，“但他现在属于特殊情况。”

“我知道你接下来准备说‘当我做内务负责人时，体能训练也是由我亲自陪练并监督’的，对吧？”如果都站到了这里还没明白过来Clark在做什么打算的话，Jack就会觉得自己不配待在CIA了，“是什么让你觉得我能从那一大堆工作中抽出空来陪他完成这些的？”

他指指Will，Will一脸事不关己、抿住了嘴看着他。

“你在海军服过役，这段经验足以让你胜任这项。”

“我有背伤！”Jack从不介意让别人知道自己如今在体能上的劣势，他虽然也仍会维持基本的运动，但那多是为了用来缓解长时间办公室作业带来的腰椎酸痛感、以及不至于让自己吃了太多垃圾食品而发胖。

“你听到了，他背上有旧伤，当心。”Clark直接忽略了Jack——他次次如此——直接看向了Will，Will心领神会地点头，朝Jack靠近了。

Jack还没意识到接下来要发生什么时，就被屈膝的Will以熟练的姿势抓住了领端后、被他一个技巧性的用力就推倒到了垫子上。Jack差点一口气没有喘过来，被突袭是小事，被一个他认为的新手这样压在地上——还是在Clark面前才更让他不快。

“你就是这样把你的老师弄脱臼的？”Jack扭了扭身体，发现Will的压制技巧已经相当熟练。他不可能在这几天的训练间就如此突飞猛进，Jack在心里打了个小小的问号，决定留到之后再去调查。

“那要更用力才行。”Will在Jack翻出白眼时笑得露出了上下两排牙齿，一点都没有要放开的意思。Jack就在他放松警惕的当下勾住了他的脚，反手钳住他的脖子迅速翻身占了上风。

“你们真的以为我忘光了以前学过的东西？”Jack的胳膊横卡在Will的脖子前，得意洋洋地又看向Clark，“你就想要我这样陪他训练？”

“就是这样。”Clark才没打算让Jack有所膨胀，他只是收紧了下颌表示了肯定后就准备离开，只是一个转身的间隙，局面又快速发生了变化，Will用终于挣脱出的双手抱住了Jack，然后用纯粹的力量将他从自己身上拉了下来，两个人在垫子上滚了一圈后，又变成了Will侧挂在Jack的身上控制了他的四肢。

“注意他的背。”快踏出门时Clark又想起什么，于是扶着门侧过身体补了句。

“我会注意的。”Will点点头算是给了个允诺，在Jack又喊出“疼疼疼”之前，从他的身上爬了起来，扭着他的手换了个姿势、将他的脸朝下摁进了垫子里。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

等Jack想起来他已经三周没再去给Cathy送过花的时候，Will已经彻底侵入了原本他和Cathy共同居住的这个家。不知是因为正在接受训练还是他原本就对自我要求严格（Jack每次看到他的肌肉就会感叹为了身材管理付出这些努力真的很没必要），Will的生活作息规律到可怕。他早睡早起，每天都会起来晨跑，晨跑后更是会主动做早餐，虽然都是单调重复的食物，但还挺好吃。比起Jack，拥有弟弟妹妹的Will实在很有一个大哥的样子，Jack会在他完成早餐后被喊醒——如果不是Jack极力抗拒的话，Will是打算拉着他一起晨跑的——不管他睡醒没睡醒，他都必须得洗澡、吃早餐，然后和Will一起开车到达总部。冰箱里啤酒还在，外卖盒却再也没进驻过了。

客厅的角落里一开始只是放着一对哑铃，它们成功地绊倒过Jack至少三次。第二周开始哑铃又多了一对，到第四周的时候，仰卧板和握力棒也出现在了那个角落。一开始Will在客厅里只穿着一条运动裤做器械训练的时候，Jack会捧着笔记本电脑坐在沙发上絮絮叨叨地说他太拼了，进入CIA可不是只要通过体能测试就行的，意志力测试和观察力测试才更难对付（而测谎环节只要掌握技巧就很容易通过）。Will对Jack的任何抱怨都很好声好气，他除了态度诚恳地表示“我知道了”之外，也实在没有令他反感的地方。所以到了现在，Jack也偶尔会掐着秒表陪Will一起训练、或是帮他计个数之类的。

只是如他料想的那样，针对Dressler的调查确实变得艰难了，就算是他拿到了Dillon为他搜集的资料，他也只能在临睡前用自己未被登记和监控的那台笔记本浏览和存储，而最新的进度一直卡在上一次Dillon为他提供的“Dressler某个心腹在爆炸发生后在弗吉尼亚出现过”这一环节。Jack确信Dillon能搞到这条情报就证明Clark绝对有更多可以追捕到这人的线索。

只是他是否已经落入CIA之手、Clark是怎么处理这条线索的，Jack就不得而知了。

他有时候真是恨透了这种要把与受害者有所牵连的当事人排除在案子之外的死规矩。不过不管如何，他都不会迁怒于Will，让Will单独待在兰利、并且在这种被全方位监控、观察的情况下受训，Jack也替他觉得不好受，尤其是，他还得分出精神去担心远在旧金山的家人。Jack听过不少次Will与家人通话的样子，他除了反复告诉母亲“自己很好”之外不会多说什么——他大概至今都对和长辈沟通这事很生疏。只有在和弟弟或者妹妹视讯通话时，他才会多透露一些现状，Jack也在手机这头出现过两次，算是和Will的家人有了平面的认识，Will那个仍说不流利英语的妹妹Lucia还可爱地拜托了Jack好好照顾Will，虽然Will甚少提到她，但Jack能看出来Will对这个在人生过了三分之一时才突然出现在他生命中的妹妹很是关心。

Jack的生活再一次以一种奇异的节奏重新运转起来了，思念Cathy变成了只有完全空闲下来时才会做的事，而再次在早晨提前一小时起床相对来说已经变得有些困难。Jack定了和Will平时起床时差不多时间的闹铃，贴在卧室门后听着Will关上门的动静后才换衣服准备出门，前一天买好的花就在床头，为了不让Will和那些摄像头注意到他还做了好一番伪装。

Jack原本并没有打算让Will知道他今天要独自去一趟Cathy的墓园，有关于Cathy的一切都仅仅是属于Jack单独一人的，他不会、也不想跟人分享这些过往。从另一个方面来说，他也不希望有人知晓他至今仍在不停给Cathy送花的事实，虽然这无可厚非，但在同情他或者关心他的人看来，这是被困在过去走不出来的表现。

他确实没有走出来，也不想走出来。只是，他不需要别人来告诉他这件事，然后又以“我是为你好”的态度来告诫他，事到如今应当走出来了。Will也许不会当着他的面谈论这些，但如果他转头又去告诉Cabot或者Clark，那情况就大不一样了。

结果他没想到自己才穿了一只鞋，Will又突然推开了门。

他脖子上挂着毛巾、气息不平稳地站在门口和一只脚提在半空的Jack面面相觑。

“你要去哪？”Will看了看一旁鞋柜上放着的花，又看了看Jack身上的衣服。

“见个朋友。”

“还带着花？”

“我不能去约个会？”Jack通常不会这么顺畅地和Will一问一答，但现在他没有那个和他浪费时间的心思。

“没人会在这个时间约会，”Will指指墙上的钟，“而且还是带着白玫瑰。”

Jack握了一下拳头后，口气变软了，“Will，听着，我有很重要的事，我们直接上班时间在总部见，如果有人问起你我去哪儿了，就说你也不知道，可以吗？”

“我可以和你一起去，你需要的话我到时也可以坐在车上等你，”Will的表情看起来非常为难，“否则我无法向那些……”

他指了指几个角落的摄像头，“交代这两个小时你的去向。”

“不，Will！”Jack烦躁地抓抓头发，“我是你的负责人不代表我们要24小时捆绑在一起，我也需要私人空间！”

“我说了我可以只在车上等你，这足以证明我们同行。”

Jack在大多与Will的争论中都可以占据上风——因为Will通常不会和他较真，而一旦Will认真起来，Jack也发现自己基本不会拿他有什么办法。他快速考量了一下后决定退让：

“去换衣服，我开车，别问我去哪，可以吗？”

Will闪过的细微的得胜表情不明显，但是足够被Jack分析捕捉到了。其实从两个人同住后不久他就发现，他需要保护并监视的这位新人特工似乎对能够踏入自己的隐私范围非常急切，他有着明确的目的性，不管他如何掩饰成不经意，Jack都不会失去对这方面的敏锐知觉。

总算还值得他欣慰的是，Will虽然在不断不断地踏足他的个人空间，却又不会刻意到引起他的反感。在达成一致后，他也就真的提前结束了自己的晨跑、迅速换了衣服然后坐进了副驾驶。一路上他也确实没有再提问，而是和Jack一起注意着路况，Jack原本想让他干脆就再眯眼休息一会儿，想了想还是决定让他们之间保持沉默。

“你其实知道我要来这里，是吗。”

直到车在墓园前停好，Jack才看向Will，问出了这个他自己也清楚的问题。

“我不会告诉任何人的，”Will没正面回答，而是对Jack温和地笑笑，“但是如果你一个人就这么开车过来，反而更难向你想要隐瞒的人们解释。”

“我在这里等你，你去吧。”

这就是Will无法令他产生任何一丝反感和抗拒的原因，他想表达的所有善意，都会在他的行动中显露得恰到好处、却不令对方产生负担感。Jack的那句谢谢说不出口，他还不擅长在如此安静的情况下和Will坦白交流心中所想。

“要一起吗？”Jack仍放在方向盘上的手捏了捏，语气又开朗了那么点儿，“我想Cathy会很乐意认识一位新朋友的。”

即使已经三十多岁，但Will发现Jack好心情地笑起来时，仍会流露出一种积极的稚气，而Will觉得自己并没有什么合适的身份去告诉他，这是属于Jack的、最打动人的特质。

他们同时下了车，Jack左手捧着花，Will走在他的右侧，陪他踏过这一段已经无比熟悉的路。他多少能够体会每多踩出一脚时、心里就多一分沉重的心情，这与他参加父亲葬礼时的心情也许并无太大不同。

七点多的时段里，他们前方却已经有三个伫立在某一固定地点的来客。等Will发现Jack突然就这么站在原地不再向前进时，他已经埋头超出了Jack一段距离。

“怎么了？”他看着Jack的视线所在又往回走了几步，没搞清这其中的联系。

“我们走吧。”Jack回过神后拽过Will的胳膊往回走，被他反拉住后两个人互相对视着，僵持在了原地。

“为什么？”他看看那几位已经注意到他们的人、又回头看看Jack，“他们是谁。”

“等一下再解释，”眼见着交头接耳着的几个人已经朝他们走来，Jack显得很不安，然而因为一手正捧着花，单手根本敌不过Will的力气又实在无可奈何，“现在先走吧。”

“为什么要害怕？”Will完全不顾Jack对他展露出的“不需要你在这种时候多管闲事”的焦急神色，反而一副要深究到底的样子，“他们是谁？”

他隐隐能猜测到Jack和对方之间的关系，但是他实在没想到，明明对着总统的质疑都绝不肯轻易退却、既勇敢又无畏的人，为什么会在这种时刻变得如此卑微怯懦。

“Cathy的母亲！”Jack喊了出来，不意外地看到对方加快了脚步、正离他们越来越近，他几乎是迫切地又低声要求Will立刻放开他。

“我说过我不希望在这里看到你。”

然而Cathy母亲严厉的声音先于Jack逃走前传来了。

一左一右跟在她身后的人虽然表情也说不得友善，但除了打量Will和Jack之外也并未多出声。

“真的很抱歉，我这就离开。”Jack出于礼貌，像是好不容易鼓起勇气一样才扭过上半身正视着这位年迈的女士说出这句，他扯动着仍被Will拽着的手臂，希望Will能够领会他的意图，比起对Will生气，他现在只想尽快离开、在惹怒Cathy的家人前离开。

“别再给Cathy送花！”老人的态度却并未因Jack的闪躲和退让而有所好转，“她不想……”

那只想指向Jack的手还没抬起，Will却一把拉过Jack换了个站立的方向，那根戳过来的手指就这么被Will阻隔在了Jack身前。

“您不应当这样对待Jack。”

“你说什么？！”在瞬间僵硬的气氛中，尖利的、不可思议的反问迸发而来。

“在这场事故中，他也是受害者，他的痛苦与自责想必不会比任何人少。”

Will能感觉到Jack正缩着肩膀站在他身后轻拉了一下他的衣摆，可他并不准备就此收声。

“他不配当这个‘受害者’！”老人从因为这位陌生人的“无礼”带来的震惊中缓了过来，用上了更高的声量，同行者也眼疾手快地上前扶住她，你一言我一语地冲着Will表达谴责。

“女士，也许由我说这些话不合适……但您必须明白，这不是Jack的错……”Will并没把他们的表现放在心上，他又挪动了一小步，庆幸自己的肩膀早就练得足够宽、宽到可以完全覆盖住身后那个垂着头说不出话的人。

Jack因为这句话抬了抬眼睛，他并不是觉得以Will这种完全无关的身份说出这句话冒犯了Cathy的母亲或是什么，他只是……第一次听到有人这么说。即使是在中情局派人通知Cathy家人以及帮他们处理一切善后的过程中，也没有人以这句话来开解或是劝导一下他们。对Jack来说，所有形式和流程都是冷冰冰的，于是他去道歉了，他道了无数次的歉，心甘情愿承受了所有来自Cahty家庭的恨意和怨怼。没有朋友对此事做出任何评价，连Cabot和Clark都不会刻意提起，大家都觉得让它静静过去是最好的处理方式，因此也就从没有人向他说上一句：不是你的错。

错的是那些犯下恐怖暴行的人，他在心底比谁都清楚，他只是无法从“如果Cathy不是我的未婚妻”这个既定事实中抽离，他可以接受Cathy的家人如此对待他，但如果在当时，哪怕有一个人对他说“不是你的错”，他也就不会自此把自己的痛苦和自责都统统孤立起来。

“不是他的错。”

Will又语气坚定地复述了一遍，并不介意对方看他的眼神充满了不可理喻的愤怒和厌恶。他站在原地，看着老人由旁人搀扶着在对他和Jack的咒骂中离开，而此前一直一动不动的Jack轻轻拉了拉他的衣服下摆。

“是我的错……”颤抖的声音传来，Will愣了一下后，放松了捏起的拳头，稍向后动了动，然后握住了Jack无力垂在身侧的手。

Will没再说什么，他高高抬起了空着的那只手、向后摸索着触碰到了Jack的脑袋，然后微微使力，指引着他从后靠在自己的肩膀上。

“Jack……这真的真的，不是你的错。”他费劲地扭着手拍了拍他的头，温柔地说道。

Jack用力闭了闭眼睛后，终于低低地呜咽起来。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Will在沙发旁蹲了下来，拉着Jack的胳膊让他坐直后倒在了自己左肩上，等攒了攒力后，他一手扶着沙发的坐垫然后稳稳地站了起来。Jack不比自己轻，但这种可以托着他屁股的、标准的扛着的姿势为他省了不少力。他穿过不长的走廊，推开了Jack的卧室门。在把他轻缓地放到床上后Will才帮他拉上了被子。他的工作用电脑在书桌上好好放着，待机灯一闪一闪的。不过Will更感兴趣的是他枕头旁那台他从不带去总部的笔记本，Jack睡得——或者说醉得很安稳——说起来他喝酒的时候虽然吵吵闹闹，一旦开了口那些字就会自动跳出来没个停止，而当他真的喝到了一定的极限后又立刻变得温顺了。

拿过那台笔记本后Will还是犹豫了一下，他回头看了看Jack，呼吸一起一伏，显得这个平日里总是伶俐开朗的男人异常安静乖巧。他最终还是拉开了笔记本，开机需要指纹密码这个难题在这种时候变得轻而易举，他从被子底下抽出Jack的一只手，将手指依次按了上去。才试到食指的时候屏幕就亮了起来，他以操作者的身份顺利进入了。

虽然他笃定Jack不会在这种时候转醒，不过他还是尽量放轻了自己的气息。笔记本里Jack将有关Cathy爆炸案的每条线索都归档整理得很清晰，Will大略地扫了一遍后注意到了最新日期里的那个文件夹……

床垫塌陷了一块后又弹起了。Will迅速合上了笔记本，转头去看才发现不过是Jack翻了个身朝向了自己这边，嘴里似乎在嘟囔着热还是什么的。Will摇着头微微笑了笑后又把注意力放回了手中的笔记本上，他进入了系统日志、删除了自己的开机记录后正常关机了，在把笔记本放回原位前，他不忘用袖子把笔记本里里外外擦了一遍。

做完这一切后，他轻巧地离开了Jack的床边，但他没马上离开，而是在床头蹲下了。Jack正面对着他，脸上因为酒精引起的红晕还没完全褪去，在黄色的灯光下显得暖融融的。他的嘴唇还在无意识地动着，配合他踢了一脚的动作Will知道他还在抱怨房间里的温度。他还是帮Jack把被子掀开来了一点，让他的脚解放出来。Jack看起来这才舒服一点，不过因为体内正在努力新陈代谢酒精的缘故，Jack睡得不是特别沉，他翻了一个身，又翻了一个，在Will正准备拧掉床头灯离开的时候，Jack的眼睛却突然睁了开来。

“留下。”

因为灯还亮着，Will能够清晰地看到Jack眼睛里盛着一片朦胧的水雾，他还是侧躺着，但是吐字却很有力，仿佛是在向他下达某个命令。

Will将那归结于Jack半醉半梦的表现，他没准备理会，按下开关后房间陷入一片黑暗，Will则沉默地朝房门放下走去。

“Cathy，留下……”

Jack又说话了，这次有了主语，口气也与方才大相径庭。Jack的嗓音本来就不是那种普遍的、浑厚的典型男中声，当他匀速说话的时候声音是温温柔柔的、而情绪激动起来时则会更尖利一些、语气末尾总是留有一点懒懒的、类似奶音的感觉。不管是哪种，Will在这一个多月中已经都很熟悉了，不得不说他还因此喜欢上了Jack被逗急了时的那种可爱的声调。而此刻的声音依然和这两者有些许不同，它要更低沉些，带着眷恋的情绪，听来更像恳求。

Will很快明白过来Jack刚刚一定是做了一个关于Cathy的梦，而在他似梦非梦睁开眼后，便把眼前的自己看成了Cathy。他不需要看清自己的身材和面貌，他只需要一个模糊的轮廓、可以让他寄托这种错觉——这是现实，不是梦境，Cathy还活着，而且正站在他的眼前。

要不要戳破这个虚幻的、美丽到残酷的泡沫变成了一个难题。Will明白要拒绝Jack Ryan的请求比任何人所要自以为的都要难一些，因为他真实通透，他的所有善意和想法都是明亮的，即使他有着完全可以引以自傲的高智商，却仍旧简单明朗。人们愿意亲近他，这一点在Jack成为他内务负责人的当下他就有所预感，但现实却还是比他想象得更要汹涌一点。比起说是“愿意”亲近他，不妨说，他更是“喜欢”亲近他。

“留下……”

Jack又喊了一声，有一点不易被察觉的哭腔，不过Will还是敏锐地听出来了。因为清早在墓园与Cathy家人的偶遇，Jack这一整天的心情都低落到极点。对Jack这样直接的人来说有一点好的是，当他不高兴的时候他也不会因为职场或者社交那些麻烦的牵绊而伪装自己。他用表情和行动昭示着自己的不高兴，低气压从他的办公室蔓延到了三百米开外的范围。所有同事都很配合他，没人拿什么紧急的情报或者文件去打扰他，仿佛世界因为Jack的伤心而打算太平一天。

下班的时间一到，Jack就出现在了训练室门口催促Will换衣服。Will的教练也配合地放行了。他们在沿路每一家便利店面前停下，Jack抱了点糖果和零食、最重要的还是那一打打的啤酒，它们堆满了车后座。Will没找到机会告诫Jack他明天还有个重要的会议、而用酒精来和自己赌气是一件很蠢的事情，别说这些了，Jack就连做晚饭的时间都没给他留，总之是才刚把那些啤酒搬进客厅，Jack就脱了外套招呼Will陪他一起喝，他把啤酒被一罐罐放到茶几上的声音弄得震天响，薯片也倒了满满一大碗，他盘腿坐在地上，仰着头看拿他没办法的Will，皱着鼻子问就不能陪我喝一次吗？

和Jack共同生活的时间越是累积递增，Will就越是明白，为什么Cabot会给予Jack如此高程度的包容。

最后他就以自己喝一罐Jack喝四罐的速度陪Jack喝到他喝不动为止。Jack喝酒的时候话很多，他说了很多和Cathy的过往，包括他一开始是如何地害怕做出承诺甚至害怕承认自己爱上Cathy这个事实，到他上午求完婚下午就收到俄罗斯方面送来的订婚礼物这些惊悚又有趣的小事。Will听进了一半，另一半心思则被他用来担心Jack这样空腹喝酒——而且是极易会有饱胀感令人不适的啤酒会不会造成什么后果。

Jack果然在喝第二打的时候就撑不住了，他喝得太快又太多，那苦涩的气泡泛到了他喉咙口，他跑去厨房吐了一次，再回来后又不顾劝阻地给自己灌了最后半罐，然后就倒在沙发上直接睡过去了。

和现在这个时刻一样，在Jack把拉开的啤酒罐塞到他手里的时候，Will一样觉得难以拒绝。

他犹豫了片刻后，还是轻踩着步子往Jack所在的方向走去了。两个人的呼吸都几不可闻，像是因为紧张和期待而特意放得很轻。Will原想着再在这黑暗中待一会儿，趁Jack不清醒的时候哄上两句让他再次睡着就好。然而他的膝盖才刚触到床垫，就感受到了Jack坐起的动静。

人喝醉的时候，神经虽然有麻痹感，理智却并不会完全游离，他猜想Jack现在就是这样的状态，否则他不会如此迅速地斜坐着后、又拦腰抱住了自己。

“Cathy……”

就好像这个名字和“留下”是他唯一能说出的话。Will的心情这一天其实也没有好到哪里去，他叹了口气，手按上了Jack的发顶。Jack没作出更多反应，于是Will又摸了摸他的头。

“好的，我留下。”他说道，也无所谓Jack会不会突然醒过来发现自己认错了人、或者是依然在半梦半醒间把他当成了Cathy。

Jack像是不管相信梦里的人影会回应他似的松开了手，他坐直了，只是无论他如何努力地瞪大了眼睛，他都没法在这一片深沉的黑暗中确认自己抱着的人到底是不是真实存在的。

他只能感受到这个人影慢慢地变矮了，然后用一种带又安抚力量的目光与他平视着：

“睡吧。”

那个人影说。

“我不会走的。”

Jack第二天一早依旧是被Will喊醒的，但这次和平时不一样，比起烦躁，他更多感受到的是胃痛和浑身无力。在问几点的时候，他才发现他的鼻子也有点堵，这是要感冒的前期征兆，而在Will说他必须立刻洗澡换衣服才不会迟到、并且早饭只能在车里吃而今天由他来开车的时候，Jack才决定好好想想昨晚到底发生了什么。

老实说因为喝啤酒醉倒有点丢脸，先不说那不是他真实的酒量，更可笑的是他并不是因为摄入太多酒精而失去战斗力的。他只是让胃被这些有气泡的恶魔们太快填满了，在他空腹的情况下这才引起了一连串后续的连锁反应。不过他既没时间觉得丢脸，也没时间去回忆自己在沙发上不省人事之后又发生了什么才会让他着凉并且觉得肩膀和颈椎有隐隐的不适，Will除了催促他动作快点时声音明显焦急之外，神色平静如常。在Jack风风火火快速收拾完自己又跳进车里后，他才终于能喘口气接过Will递来的餐盒和纸杯。

结果他不管不顾喝了一口后差点吐了出来。

“这是什么？！”那股酸涩浓稠的味道占据了他的口腔，他吐着舌头去掀杯盖，“为什么不是咖啡！”

“番茄汁更适合现在的你。”Will目不斜视地开着车，“我建议你先把这些吃了，这样到总部再喝咖啡才不会让你再吐一次。”

“看在你特地为我准备的份上……”Jack为自己找个台阶下，又勉强喝了两口后才打开餐盒。与往常简单的三明治和炒蛋不同的是，今天的早餐变成了蘑菇鸡蛋卷，油腻的培根或者火腿也消失了，变成了一小份泡了酸奶的燕麦片还有两个小小的牛角包。

“你是怎么……”

“酸奶和牛角包是跑步时顺便买的，其他都是我自己做的。”在一个红灯前停下后，Will才终于看了眼Jack。Jack狐疑地叉起一块鸡蛋卷放进嘴里，在咀嚼了两下后表情立刻变了。Will扬了扬嘴角，继续开车，等到达总部时，就连那杯一开始Jack认为难以接受的番茄汁都被喝了个精光。

Jack恍惚地觉得今天的Will有一些不一样，但他现在脑子里还打着结、并且在他喝到咖啡前这个结都不会被解开，所以他并没有仔细去思考到底是哪里出了问题。他在去自己的办公室前先转道去了这一楼层的茶水间，却在半道被Clark截住了。

“早。”他揉揉太阳穴，扯出了一个问候。

“为什么今天早上Will是从你的卧室出来的？”Clark却没回以问候，他快两步追上了Jack和他并排走着，看向他发问，“显然这让查看昨晚监控视频的姑娘变得好奇了。”

“你再说一遍？”Jack刹住了脚，呆在了原地。

“而且他没穿上衣，”Clark并没有再说一遍，他指指Jack精神欠佳的脸和有气无力的状态，“看起来就好像你被他睡了。”

与Clark认识久了的Jack很清楚，在CIA，比Clark的笑容更可怕的事情其实是，Clark一边露着僵硬的笑容、一边还跟你说起了玩笑话。能够听到John Clark和你开玩笑，几乎可以被算进兰利的年度重大事件。但Jack现在没有那个取笑或者和Clark针锋相对的时间，他回过神来后一言不发地朝茶水间奔去把Clark扔在了走廊上，在摸到咖啡机以前，他先敲了一下自己的脑袋，在像过电一样眼前闪过一个场景后，他又试着敲了第二下。

结果他发现自己颧骨周围的皮肤在莫名发烫。

他突然希望这只是因为他确实进入了感冒初期、而不是因为他模模糊糊地想起了，自己被Will抱着、在他的怀里翻来翻去后终于睡着的画面。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“你要的头痛药，”Mary把Jack要的那盒放在桌上后，又在上面叠了另一盒Jack并没点名要的感冒药，“这个也给你。”

Jack将视线从电脑屏幕上移开，感激地看了他的前任上司一眼，这位虽然嘴毒却总是在关键时刻对Jack施以援手的女士在某一个阶段曾被Jack视为偶像——哪怕他现在所得到的成就远远超出了他的前任上司，也依旧不妨碍他和Mary之间从不曾减少的互动与联络。

“是我太久没感冒了吗，”Jack推开了键盘后将上半身往桌上一伏哀嚎道，“我感觉快死了。”

“那现在就把药吃了，然后趁没人注意的时候打个盹，”Mary接完一杯水后不怎么客气地将它放到了病恹恹的Jack面前，“别再一副像是要把头塞进液晶屏的样子，我保证那能立刻缓解你的头痛。”

才半天而已，Jack没想到感冒病毒发作的速度都史无前例得快，几乎是和昨晚他关于和Will之间的记忆同时在他体内流窜而出的，他在感到头昏脑胀的时候已经只想窝在办公椅里一动不动了，于是最后他也只好通过电话麻烦了几墙之隔的Mary替他买回一些药，而他则利用这段时间做了一些他认为更重要的事：他再一次把Will Shaw所有可被翻查到的履历和资料都筛查了一遍，不过这次的侧重点，他落在了Will的前任们上。

——打探别人的感情私隐多多少少让Jack有一种自己是否已趋近于一个变态的感觉，但他现在就是非常需要去做这件事。他翻查了Will的公司倒闭前的财务状况、在旧金山的公寓情况、还有他自己向CIA报告的他唯一交往过两年的固定女友、甚至是大学和高中时老师对Will所做出的一些评价。显然Will是个各方面都不算差、甚至可以说得上是拔尖的那种学生，再联想到他在运动方面的天赋——Jack完全可以从这些片面的资料里分析描绘出一个在西班牙遭遇家庭巨变前的Will，有非常吸引人的样貌和身材、有资产、有事业、无不良嗜好，朋友成群，社交资源也很丰富。这种概括有点绝对，但他相信与现实对比来说也差不离太多。

然而即使他身边对他有好感的人一定不在少数，他也依然没有再一脚跨进恋爱中、至少在他的财务报告和他的日常生活记录来看是这样，没再出现过女朋友。

当然也没有男朋友。

在用仅剩的思考力完成这一切后，Jack又捧着脑袋滑进了自己的座椅而后陷入了僵局。调查清楚Will在往前很长一段时间里都没再恋爱并不能证明什么——至少和昨晚发生的“事故”以及这一段时间以来Will周到的照顾没有直接的联系。虽然他记不起Will是因为什么原因才会在把他扛进房间后没有离开而是躺到了自己身边，不过以他对昨天自己情绪的回顾与分析，他确认自己一定说了什么或做了什么挽留了Will，才会让事情发展到那个令他脸红尴尬的地步。

而且是，只有他。只有他有这样的感受。另一位当事人Will不仅没跟他提这件事，他更是以一种“什么异常情况都没发生”的态度处置了。也许这是对的，也许这才能真正表明两个人——两个大男人相拥而眠并不是什么值得特别花时间拿出来探讨一番的事……

“啊——”最后他痛苦地长叹一声，彻底地放弃了试图去解释这一切，也许就是没有什么好解释的，Will有做哥哥的经验，他则没有；也许人家就是这样和弟弟相处的——虽然在年龄上他比Will大，但Will总把他当更小的那个来看待他也早已习惯；也许……也许他现在真的只是该睡一觉。

等Jack昏昏沉沉被Will接回家的时候，Jack已经完全忘记了自己精神状态尚算正常时做过的那些“调查”。Cathy离开后虽然他不如以前那样能够打理完美自己的生活，但生病这种事也不常找上他，他在沙发上又睡了两个小时，直到被Will喊醒，在他各种好言好语劝说下才吃了点东西。当感冒严重到一定程度的时候，受影响的不仅是神经系统，Jack整个人处于一种慢半拍的迟钝状态，Will说什么都要反应半天才想起点个头。

Will拿这样的Jack没什么办法，看着又觉得好笑。以前还和家人同住的日子里，Josh就不算依赖他，他也没有太多做哥哥的自觉，一直到父亲出了事，那一段短暂的家人住在一起的时间，他才好像迅速捡回了这些骨子里的东西，忘掉以前那些在生意场上积淀下来的浮躁，其实他也确实很有照顾人的天赋。这是他所应具有的担当，也是Cabot会选中他的原因。Will原本想让Jack去洗个热水澡，考量了他的状态之后又放弃了这个打算。这回他只是搀着Jack回了房间，Jack很配合地立刻就爬上了床，没有做梦，没有幻觉，Will不用再担心他会叫着个什么名字让他犹豫不决。

不过这次Jack还是用别的理由让他短暂地停留了。

“Will Shaw。”他少有地喊了Will的全名，Will觉得新鲜，他抱着手臂看着躺在床上的Jack，等着他说下去。

吃过药的Jack状态显然好了不少，至少他的思维是清晰的，说出口的话也不是那么含含糊糊，像是下定了决心一样，他又坐起来点，然后看向Will：

“你把我当成你弟弟了？”

正准备离开的Will停住了，他有趣地眯起了一只眼睛，“我没有到处当别人哥哥的爱好。”

躺在床上的人机灵地又把眼珠朝上翻了翻，又问，“你知道你在生活上的表现和你之后的测试成绩完全无关吧？”

Will又跟着他的话点点头。

Jack放弃了拐弯抹角，他咬咬牙，“你……千万别喜欢我。”

Will实在是没忍住想哈哈大笑的意图，他选择了捂着嘴装成咳嗽一样勉强笑了几下才看回Jack，“你在说什么呢？”

“那我就真的找不出你对我这么好的原因了。”Jack没有被否认后的不好意思，他依旧观察着Will。

“你以后会知道的。”Will没有要故弄玄虚的意思，他很坦白，他一向如此，Jack倒反而有些意想不到似的愣了下，不过很快他又转着眼珠拉过被子背对着Will躺了下去。

Jack的感冒来得快，去得却比想象中慢了不少，好在到第四天的时候Jack已经基本摆脱了各种症状，又可以靠三杯咖啡就投入堆成山的文件中和它们搏斗了。虽然现在他还得兼顾个Will，不过他从来没忘了盯着Clark，Clark这段时间在美国和墨西哥之间进出很频繁，Jack拜托Dillon不少次让他去打探Clark的这种行动到底出于什么原因，但是Dillon一无所获。Jack其实也不用这么敏感，但是他就是直觉这一次也和Cathy有关。

但愿我的直觉出了错，Jack只能这么想，虽然他的直觉在进入CIA以后一直就准得的可怕。他暂时放下了那些，揉着脖子拿过午餐时吃剩下的披萨外卖，对于他的胃口已经恢复到了生病前的水准这点倒是值得庆幸。他甚至都没打算热一下就这么直接掀开了盒子，才刚拿起一块，他又像那披萨多烫手似的把它扔了回去，然后猛地彻底掀开了盒子。

一张纸条和一张打印的照片正在盒盖上黏着。

“Herr Haft在蒂华纳。”——而那张明显是从监控录像中截下来的画面后又打印出来的照片上的人正是Dressler最亲近最得力的保镖Herr Haft。

“这太可疑了！”Dillon在车库抽完了一根烟，又再次向Jack宣布这个论调。这张凭空出现在Jack办公室的照片几乎就是力证了Clark这段时间在做的事，但Dillon没能挖到一点消息也就证明Clark也走进了死胡同，在这种时候，却把这么重大的信息放给了根本没权限接触这案子的Jack，Dillon只是用脚趾头想就觉得他必须再三警告Jack这有多可疑。

“但这张照片是真的，”Jack再次晃了晃它，他已经从多种技术角度分析过了这张照片的真实性，在他离开办公室到重新回去那段时间内的监控他也查过了，那二十分钟被人为切断过了。所以CIA里有人一直在帮他？他不确定这个论点，他只知道为他提供消息的人对他不会把这些线索上报给Cabot很是明确，但他躲在暗处，连一丁点给予Jack分析的余地都没留下，Jack无法辨别出他的意图。

“也许这就是个陷阱！”Dillon再次把他喊回神，“你知道Dressler从没打算放过你！谁知道这是不是个陷阱？知道你在独自调查他所以就把你骗去蒂华纳，砰，干净利落地解决。”

“你这个假设意味着CIA一直以来都有他的眼线，”Jack很严肃，“你知道这设想有多严重吗？”

“比起那个如果你去了的话更严重，你必须告诉Cabot这件事。”

“那就意味着告诉他我这几个月一直在跟进调查，”Jack倒是很坚决，“如果那个设想是成立的，由我亲自去验证一下不是更好？”

结果Dillon二话不说扣住了他的脑袋，“你真是到现在都还是那么不怕死啊。”

“一点也不，”Jack用玩笑的口气打消了Dillon的疑虑，他知道Dillon会为他做准备也会替他保密，“但是只要有任何一点进展我都不会放过。”

Dillon没有什么需要操心地替他办完了需要准备的一切事宜，他为Jack订好了第二天飞圣地亚哥的机票，之后Jack将驾驶他安排好的车直接进入蒂华纳，手续和证件乃至于请假的理由都不需要他担忧，他现在最需要操心的、也许反而是一向操心他更多的Will。

“你有任务？”Will站在Jack的卧室门口，看着他在收拾那只他从没翻出来用过的背包，然后看着他把地板暗格下的手枪塞进了背包的暗袋，又把一份证件卷进一件T恤里放在了背包的最底部。

Jack没打算瞒着Will，因为这对他没好处，他和Will之间有些事可以装傻，有些则不能。

“我知道你动过我的私人笔记本，我不会问你打算做什么，所以你也别问我打算去做什么。如果Clark问你关于我的行踪，随便你怎么说。”

这是Will第一次看到Jack在他面前拿出那种沉稳、镇定又难以亲近的样子，他想了想他所了解的情况，没什么把握地开口：

“我和你一起去。”

“行了，别忘了你签过的那张纸，”Jack笑笑，停下了手头正忙着的事情，“被审查保护期间你不能出境，所以，照常过你的日子，顺利的话我也就真的只是出个小差而已。”

“不过万一没那么顺利，”Jack自己停了停，又想到什么，眼睛弯弯的笑了，“一定要让Cabot再为你安排一个更好的负责人，总之一定要比我好。”

Will靠在门框上，看着哼起了歌又调试起武器的Jack，觉得他委实开了个不怎么好笑的玩笑。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

一直到Jack出发之前，Will和Dillon都毫不掩饰他们对Jack这趟墨西哥之旅的担忧。Jack考虑的不比他们少，但Clark最近也频繁出入墨西哥几乎就是在证明这不是个陷阱——至少不全是。比起让线索就此断在那边，能够同步追赶上一些有用的信息、甚至是有可能就此逮捕住Herr Haft这个细微可能都让Jack跃跃欲试。他确实排斥出外勤，只是当这和Cathy以及Dressler有关时，任何行动都让他有一种义不容辞的责任。

Dillon甚至一边替他检索那张照片里出现的背景和地址也不忘和Jack争论，他当然知道那没用，Cathy是Jack心里的一个结，无论他提不提这都是个众人清楚的事实。而且就算没有Cathy，Jack都极有可能为了拿下Dressler单枪匹马去赴险。结果Dillon现在只能希望自己找出的那个旅馆地址是错误的，那有悖于他的技术和职业道德，可他又实打实希望Jack找去了错误的地方，那意味着他不会遇到任何危险，他会空手而归、再花一段时间自责、最后再让调查从头开始——但他至少还有命去完成那些事。

不知为何他的感觉就是非常糟糕。

相比为他担心的朋友们，Jack这个当事人则坦然得多。他知道私人感情和直觉什么时候该出现，什么时候不该。他在进入蒂华纳境内就立刻找到了Dillon为他安排的车直接驶向了那个被调查出但未经证实过的旅馆、这是一栋光用看就能分辨出来的、久有年头的建筑，一整栋楼里不止有一间旅馆，没有电梯，没有消防通道。Jack很难想象Dressler那种自以为是的贵族主义会住在这儿，所以很显然这儿就是个情报、或是个用来藏匿什么人的，比如要进入美国境内实施计划之类的。

Jack谨慎地将照片和一楼的环境对比过，明显不是，他开始爬楼梯，来来回回有不少人走过，那些毒枭、无处可去的皮条客窝居在这里，他们打量着Jack，估计在算盘这人能不能让他们抢上一笔。Jack没怎么搭理他们，也没去直视，不过他的身高看起来就不是太好惹、他连爬楼梯时观察环境的样子都无比专业，那些人在Jack身边了来来回回了一阵后打算不给自己找麻烦。

他一层层地巡视、对比，好奇这种地方居然每一层都安装了可以用的摄像头，他想象不出那些旅馆老板有什么财产需要保护，但他还是得感谢这份小心，这让他在第五层找到了Herr Haft出现过的那个位置，角落的桌子被移动过，但不妨碍Jack将墙面的痕迹还有地砖的角度与照片对上号。

和楼下几层的热闹不同的是，这一层冷清又昏暗。灯百无赖聊地闪着，似乎一言不合就会自己爆炸撒手人寰，那个写着墨西哥名字的旅店前台在走廊尽头，一个小伙子正站在墙角和另外两人分享着一根烟，看到Jack朝他们走来，其中一人捅捅他示意他有生意后就识相地走远了。

“住多久？”他用西语问，Jack却直接掏出了照片举到他面前。

“有没有印象？”Jack用的英语，他确定这男人听得懂，他不是墨西哥人，Jack一眼就能辨别出来。

那个男人变得不耐烦了，他瞟了一眼照片就推开了Jack的手，“住不住？”

要Jack说的话，他拒绝的态度实在太不自然了，那根本就是在交代“别问我我不想惹麻烦”。Herr Haft不止身形庞大，他的穿着也秉承了Dressler会有的作风，如果他在这儿有什么需要联络的人，那他一定也给了这男人不菲的封口费，而没选择把他干掉，Jack只能说这男人走了大运。

不过他现在没有去深入分析的耐心，他放好了照片，笑了下，二话不说了抓起男人的领子把他摔到了墙上上。

“照片上的男人来这里见什么人？那个人之前住在哪里？”他直接切入主题，不想浪费一分一秒的信息。

“我不知道！”那男人绝对被Jack吓呆了，他连西语都不再用，而是干脆说起了英语，“没人敢打听他，他看起来比你还要不好惹！”

“他见的人住哪里？！”Jack没理会他的惊恐，又抓着他的领子着重把他的脑袋往墙上来了这么一下。

“左转最后一间！”他大喊出来，另外想上前来的人也就此却步了。

“他住了多久？长什么样？”Jack没有去他指出的那间房间，中间隔了这么多日子，想在这种鱼龙混杂的地方再找出任何一点线索都是天方夜谭。他只是需要利用这种恐惧式的服从心里问到更多他想问的，他目前证实的已经越来越多了——这条消息不是假消息，CIA里远远有掌握第一手资料的人，Dressler的行动越来越明朗化……太多太多，他有的是时间将这些线索一条条梳理清楚，不过现在……

一根木棍重重击上了他的后脑勺。

Jack完全不受控制地朝前栽去，即使闭上眼睛他仍能感受到漆黑中闪过一片光。该死的，他尽量不去碰被袭击的地方，而是捏住了自己的肩髃处，做出防御型的姿势以抵挡在他失去自我保护能力的这段时间还会遭受的任何可能的攻击。暂时他还不觉得他会死在这儿，很奇怪，他明白他这趟来一定是因为有人想对他动手，但不会在这里，也不会是现在。

不过攻击他的人没打算多做停留，木棍被扔在地上后又滚了两圈的声音清晰可闻，Jack咬着牙齿好不容易晃着脑袋睁开眼睛的时候，那个刚刚还被他压制在墙上的小个子男人已经和另一个帮手远远地跑开了。

Jack没有任何犹豫地追了上去，他几乎是一层层跳下楼梯的，原先三三两两聚在楼梯上的人见怪不怪地都闪躲到了一边让出了一条路。那两个人在跑出建筑时分成了两路，Jack加快了速度，只认准被他问话的那个男人。那男人只顾埋头往前跑，而且速度比Jack想得还要快，仿佛Jack是要他命一般地的跑。Jack能做的于是也只有暂时抛弃杂念尽力追上他，他们穿过了至少三条巷子，Jack压根不知道自己跑到哪了，好几次眼看着要追上他却还是被溜掉。前面的人已经在准备穿越马路，Jack狠了狠心，又逼迫自己再迈大步子，同时伸出一只手想去够他的衣领。

一辆厢型小卡车呼啸而来。

Jack下一秒能感受到的事情就是他被人拦腰抱着，从刹不及的脚步中又被往后带向另一个冲力，他几乎是整个人仰贴着摔倒在地，抱着他的那个人也没好到哪去，手被他压着也摔了个扎实。那辆车一个急刹车后停住了，Jack眼前一片模糊，他隐约看到似乎有人探头出来查看了下形式，在后面慢悠悠驶来的车辆——真正的、不准备谋杀任何人的车辆响起鸣笛声时，那辆厢型车选择了快速离开。没能达成目标显然让他们很失望，但那个准备好的机会不会再来第二次，他们也没有想到会突然又冒出个人把铁定会冲向马路中央的Jack又带了回去。

“我们得离开这儿。”在Jack能撑住自己完全爬起来之前，Will过来扶起了他，他看了看四周，“我们得在警察注意到这里之前离开。”

Jack非常想问一句你为什么会出现在这里，他根本就是被禁止出境的！可是他就是出现了，而且显然他一路都在跟踪自己，连时间都算得正好，Jack不会认为这是什么巧合。在他的世界里已经绝对不会再有巧合了。但是刚刚击中他后颈的那一记偷袭仍在发挥着效用，再加上与死亡擦肩而过的刺激，Jack这会儿只能被Will带着，再由来时的小巷穿了回去，他们另找了一间旅馆，附近暂时一派平静。Jack洗了个澡检查完身上的伤势出来的时候，Will正结束和Clark的通话，坐在床边安静地看着他。

“你现在可以问你想问的了。”

Jack一边擦头发一边爬到了床上，Will转了个方向看着他。

“从什么时候开始跟着我的？”

“你一上飞机开始，我搭乘了下一班。”

Jack手上的动作停止了，他试着推算了一下时间，前后差距不大。他只是惊讶于自己被Will——一个还未正式被CIA收编的新人如此近距离地跟踪却毫无察觉。他现在知道为什么在旅馆、在追击的途中哪怕更多时候都没有人对他下手的真正原因：因为Will一直在打乱对方的计划。

也许他从来就不是什么新人，至少绝不是字面意义上的。Jack想起了Will说过的，他说，你以后都会知道的。

“谁帮你办妥了离境手续的？”

“Cabot。”

当然，当然。能有权限让Will跨入墨西哥境内的只有Cabot，但是他为什么……

Will很明白Jack在想什么一样，他是有备而来的，所以他清楚Jack推理问题的思路，这些问题未必能找到一个恰当的时机揭开，所以眼下这个误打误撞来的、也许就是最恰当的时机。

“我知道你在想什么，Cabot会同意这一切是因为，你是他指派给我的任务。”

“你的任务是什么？”

Jack觉得他其实知道那个答案是什么，不是现在才知道的，而是一直以来、那些模模糊糊的佐证、隐隐约约的猜想，它们在今天连成了一条完整的线，绝对而清晰。只不过他此刻脑子里正嗡嗡作响，所有用于思考的神经都搅和在一起，线就在那里，可他说不出个所以然，也或者是比起自己去想，他更希望Will自己说出来。

“和你一样……”

Will也脱了鞋上了床，他犹豫着伸出手，见Jack没有要躲的意思，便干脆拿过他的毛巾将它搭到了Jack的脑袋上，他的手隔着毛巾，轻缓地揉搓着毛巾下Jack毛茸茸的头发。

“监视你，保护你。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Will在半年前第一次见到了Cabot。

那天他的父亲在兰利下葬，CIA为他们准备了一场简单肃穆的葬礼，他没有想到局长会亲自到场，Cabot看起来悲痛、沉重、随和，在葬礼完成后，Cabot邀请Will上了他的车，他告诉Will自己相信他对CIA所供述的一切，最后问他对于入职CIA这件事有什么想法。虽然在西班牙发生的事情很糟糕，但Will对CIA后续的处理还挺感激，在盘查自己的态度上也没令他觉得反感，以致于父亲以前上司的提议他竟然真的一直有在考虑。Laurie是极力反对的，眼见自己丈夫的遭遇（她还没完全原谅Martin呢）她不可能再让自己儿子踏进这个听起来就险象环生的机构；Josh没表态，他的主见总是随着父母的想法倾斜的，所以这一次他的不表态实际就是代表了不支持；Lucia——这个半路妹妹倒是唯一支持他的人，毕竟他俩一起冒过险，而且她还跟Will说觉得他遗传了父亲的天赋。

这件事关乎到他的未来，所以他一直在犹豫不决，反正公司是不会继续开了，他觉得自己大概确实没有在旧金山当一个成功商人的命。让他没想到的是局长会亲自出面来问他，这让他觉得也许以前父亲在做的事确实很重要而且也真的有意义。他没当场松口，只表示愿意接受CIA的心理评估，实际上他清楚理应还有诸多流程复杂的面试和测试，但Cabot却把那些很容易就吓跑新人的步骤省略了。心理评估很顺利，因为Will的背景除了父亲这个因素之外本身从财务状况到学习经历都很干净。和其他新晋特工最大的不同是，Will以为自己会和他们一样进入正式的培训流程，在学院里待个半年才能进入编制，Cabot却提出，会直接为他挂职，在此期间为他安排特训。Will觉得可疑，但又想不出中情局局长会对他有什么企图——反正他现在什么也没有，他的家人CIA也在尽心尽责秘密保护着，于是他也没有不接受的理由了。

他在答应的当天晚上就见到了Clark，不苟言笑，做事一板一眼，Will觉得自己在他面前连呼吸都有负担。但他的教学质量又真的数一数二，第一天就差点让Will骨折，Will没打算抱怨，这能激发他的斗志，而且Clark破天荒夸了他说他只是缺乏技巧，力量和身体素质一点也不差。Will挺高兴，但也没因此而沾沾自喜。搏击和柔术他一直就很有兴趣，学起来也就没那么费劲了、枪械练习起来就相对麻烦了，他们每次都得开车去一个很远的、不在注册内的射击场才行。

Will以前从没觉得自己学习能力有这么快，在马德里的时候他觉得自己那些幸运和超常发挥都是被逼出来的。而熬过了开头，他开始觉得也许真有遗传和天赋这么回事，为了避免总是被Clark掀翻，一个月后他成功地用十字锁钳制住了Clark，不过这远远不够，别人花一年学的东西被压缩到短时间内塞给他实在是花了他很大的力气去消化。有一段时间他疲惫不堪，却从没想过要放弃，因为Cabot给他看了非常珍贵的、他父亲当年的训练视频，Cabot在旁边说觉得他和他父亲有很多相似的地方。Luica也给了他很大的支持，知道这件事却没告诉Laurie的Josh也慢慢松口了，他觉得自己哥哥这种积极的样子很好，至少比又回去开赚不到钱的公司要强一点。

又半个月后，Cabot将Cathy的案件和Jack的资料给了Will，让他接触、了解、分析，学习更多的必备技能。Will在经商上的头脑终于有了用武之地，他很快就明白Cabot想找人跟进Jack的保护任务，Cabot也很明确地告诉他现有编制下的CIA内部人员不是全部安全可靠的，所以任何一个在CIA的已知人员都没法去做这件事，Jack太熟悉他们了，他除了会表达更多抗拒之外不会有其他好结果；而他们——尤其是那个在暗中盯着Jack的人也太熟悉Jack了，他有太多的机会可以向对方提供对Jack下手的机会。Will心领神会，却还是不免好奇为什么会选择他。

“因为你在西班牙所展现的天赋和随机应变的能力优于常人。”Cabot从不在他面前隐瞒想法，这让Will能够感受到即使对方是中情局局长，他们也是以平等的姿态对话的。

“但我最看重的是你的责任心和勇气，那种为了家人而站出来的担当，是我认为你可以在CIA成为一名优秀特工的最重要的品质。”

Cabot的话还是打动了他，他也很感谢Cabot总是让他发现连他自己以前都不曾认识过的那个自己。他接受了Cabot的请求，加入了Jack的监视任务中，观察他日常的一言一行。这种通过监视去认识一个人的感觉很奇怪，却不糟，Will从其中发现自己一点也不排斥这执行的过程，观察Jack也并不那么枯燥，这个锋芒毕露的顾问有各种能让空气都变得可爱的本事。他爱笑，哭的次数也不少，Will不记得看过多少次他在沙发上对着Cathy的照片发着呆然后就突然安静地流起了眼泪；他的生活习惯也不怎么好，冰箱里塞满了啤酒和隔夜的外卖，虽然Will自己也不怎么样，不过常年离开父母生活他至少会好好照顾自己，也不用被人在摄像头另一端提醒“别看了，那盒宫保鸡丁是三天前的了”；唯一最有规律的可能就是Jack不会错过任何一场红袜队的比赛，每到那个时候，Will也会打开电视，拉开两罐啤酒陪他一起看。

监视Jack快满一个月的时候，Clark在边境抓到了那场汽车爆炸的参与人之一Olsen，当时为Dressler买到核弹的那个人。Cabot认为他也只是利益链上的一环，但他却意外地嘴很硬，什么都没说。直到Clark失去耐心把他关进了黑屋后两天并时不时进去“照看”他几个小时后，他才终于说这次会出现会暴露确实是因为他们还没放弃要报复Jack，也就是说，Jack仍然是他们袭击名单上的一员，而且计划已经在进行中，但最令他们没有料想到的是，他们在此前猜测的是CIA内部的人泄露了Jack的资料和行踪的猜想也第一次正式成立了。

所有知情人都将这个情报看得很紧急，但Jack的不配合让这事变得艰难，Cabot的保护如果再这么明显，那么想要挖出对方埋在CIA的卧底这件事就更难以进行。最后Clark说，既然CIA没有人认识Will，连Jack也不认识他，那么为什么不干脆光明正大地把Will推出去呢？

这回轮到Cabot认真接纳了Clark的提议，他后来才知道这提议也有Will本人的参与。部分案件参与人花了几天提出了好几个方案，最后让Jack以监视和保护Will的名义住进安全屋被通过了，Cabot加密了Will在CIA已有的档案，又伪造了Will家所谓“入室抢劫”的案件备份。他现在又变成了一个需要CIA保护的、站在兰利大门之外的新人，Jean Carrack的案子确实还没解决，这也就为他们带来了便利。

在Jack签下负责人同意书的前一天，Cabot来到了Will的安全屋，他们就细节做着最后的讨论，而监视器里的Jack正在家对着空气发脾气，他捏扁了一个啤酒罐，接着又拉开了一罐新的，泡沫溢出来弄的他满手都是。他烦躁地满屋子转悠，想找一块什么东西擦干，但是失败了，他总是不记得要把晾在外面洗干净的毛巾收回来，Will也没法透过屏幕提醒他，最后Will看到他冒着火放弃后、就地蹲了下来。

为什么要对自己发脾气呢，你又没做错什么。Will在心里跟他对话，我也曾像你一样，最后发现自怨自艾全无意义，你明明可以活得更积极的，为什么要把悲伤都武装起来？

“我很高兴你愿意执行这个任务，愿意……帮助他。”

“我还很业余，你知道的，”Will盯着镜头里那个最终爆发了委屈、小小的、抱着自己的膝盖埋头抖着肩膀默默哭起来的身影，“但我会尽量去做好。”

“其实也没那么难，在Clark解决Dressler和他的余党以前……”Cabot也跟着Will一起看向了屏幕，希望自己做了一个正确的决定。

“监视他，保护他。”

“Cabot这个骗子！Clark也是！”Jack完全没觉得自己在这时愤怒有什么错，这几乎是人被长时间欺骗（哪怕他早有隐约预感也不能避免）后的下意识反应。

他用力推了一把Will，“还有你，我相信过你！”

Jack把“相信”这个字咬得很重。他并不是单纯为了控诉而控诉，在某一些时刻，他确实把Will当成了他身边某种特别的存在，很细微，但又极其容易感受，这让他无论是接受Will的好意还是担忧都变得不那么难以接受。他一直觉得Will即使对他有所隐瞒也是如此坦诚可靠，所以Jack愿意向他吐露内心，也愿意展现脆弱。也许他从未成为一个称职的负责人，但是从一开始就是Will在保护他？

他确实一时之间难以接受这种身份的调转。

是不是真的在所有人眼里，他都已经变得如此不堪一击了？

“我没有骗你，”Will晃动了一下后重新坐正，不过他还是知趣地离Jack远了一些，“我确实需要一个内务负责人，Carrack的案子也依然没有解决。”

“为什么你们都觉得我无法保护好自己？觉得我不能参与进我未婚妻的案子？”Jack拿开了还覆盖在头顶的毛巾甩了出去，“停止用那种眼神看我，我受够了，在你眼中我就好像是什么随时会去死的人一样！”

“难道你不是？”

“不管我是不是，你都没资格这么看待我。”Jack在说出这些话的时候就开始后悔自己的口不择言，他总是这样，这个毛病很难改正，他不清楚自己为什么总是会在Will面前变得完全自我，“你永远无法理解那种感受。”

“Jack……我看着我的父亲在我眼前被枪杀，”Will的眼神闪烁了一下，然而他的表情还是很平静，“而我最早学会的就是如果我还活着，就必须要接受现实。而无论你是如何的装作你不在乎Cathy死去的事实，你都得接受现实。”

“现实就是我必须亲手逮捕Dressler，这件事只有我能做。”Jack仍在反驳，只是他避开了Will投向他的、掺杂着关心的恳切眼神。

“现实就是Cathy再也不会回来了！而Dressler还一心想着要你死！”Will的音量提高了，就像是人在为了增强自己的说服力时惯常会做的那样，“现实就是你必须好好活着，因为还有很多人在乎你。你的父母！Cabot！Clark！Dillono！还有我！”

这话听起来太唐突太置身事外了，就好像在用“我是关心你”来绑架Jack的感受，并且在那群关心Jack的人的名单里，Will觉得自己应该是不被包括在内的，即使他认识Jack的时间比Jack以为的还要久很多。

然而已经说出口的话无法收回，Will在床边来回走了两圈，在Jack惊讶地看向他的视线中懊恼地揪了把自己的头发。

或许实际上，他也不是那么想收回。

“我不知道这是为什么但是我确实很在乎你，”Will重新面向Jack站着，看着Jack微微张开嘴愣怔的表情，镇定了下来，“一直以来都是。”

Jack完全说不出话。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

等Jack再转醒的时候已经是第二天的中午。他的肩脖处淤青了一大块，整条手臂又因为跌倒在地时的匆忙支撑而又酸又胀。不过这些都没什么，一场充足的睡眠之后至少他的精神还算恢复了正常，他独自躺在这间汽车旅馆的房间，不透光，闷湿的潮气每个毛孔都能感受到，而可怕的是他觉得自己后颈处仿佛被人塞进了一块冰，令他泛起一阵可怖的后怕。

他并不怕死，或许Will说得也不夸张，在这几十个小时里，他还真的总是一晃神就设想“如果他就此死在墨西哥到底算不算悲哀”这个可能性。但现在他已经在为这种绝望的幻想而后悔，车子撞过来的瞬间他没能感受到的恐惧现在正一波一波涌来，他换了种心态假设了一下，如果他就在那个当下被撞飞碾过变成一滩肉泥，那还真的挺悲哀的。而且，可笑，毫无意义，甚至不值得任何同情。

敲门声把他从自我怀疑中拉了出来，他揉着头发跳下床开门，Will拎着一个便利店的袋子站在门口。

“你好点了吗？”他着紧的眼神投过来的时候，Jack才倏然想起Will对他说的那句话。

“……好多了，其实本来也没什么问题。”Jack干笑了两声，再一次后知后觉地尴尬起来，比他昨天愣在当场傻傻地看着Will离开房间后头皮发麻的那种感受还要尴尬的多。

Will点点头，看上去还想和Jack说什么，不过他只是动了动嘴唇，又什么都没说，Jack没追问，草草收拾了一下就准备离开。两个人在各怀心事的沉默中下了楼，一辆没见过的车停在旅馆前的空地上，Will解释了一句这是他今早出去弄到的，他拉开车门后手顺手往Jack的背后伸，这是每次他开车的话就会让Jack坐副驾驶座时的习惯性动作。

Jack有那么点想躲开，他没用肢体动作表达出来，眼睛里却一瞬间写满了迟疑。

于是Will在他实现这件事之前就又把手放下了。

“上车吧。”Will别开了目光，平静地说。

他们就保持着这样的距离感直到回了家，Cabot让他们休息好了再照常上班，这期间Will做好了晚餐然后捧着自己那份回房间吃了，哪怕是第二天的上班路，他们都是默契地前后脚出门各自开车去的。

这是他们同住后的第一次。

一踏进大楼Jack甚至都没有喘口气就被请进了Cabot办公室，而Will则跟着Clark去排查相关的监控，Clark确定会有一些Jack没看见但Will留心到的细节。Cabot鲜见地痛斥了他一顿，Jack也少有地没去还嘴——Jack不是不想承认Cabot确实走了正确的一步，他只是有点难以面对他对身边这些人来说是这么重要的事实，光是想到这一点就让他头昏脑涨。

特别是Will，他才接触自己多久？但他却是用尽真心在对自己好，用他那点速成的特工技巧在拼了命保护自己。他明白Will在等他开口哪怕说一句“我们该好好聊聊”，他也觉得是该这么办，但不知道为什么他每次看到Will看着他的眼神就觉得这又不是那么容易做到了。因为他说不出拒绝，他注意他只要看到Will还是能感到愉快的，可他也不打算就这么接受——太突然了，何况他俩都还处于麻烦缠身的情况，他会考虑他和Will的关系该走向何种转变、也会正视自己的想法，但不能是现在。

Jack有那么点晕头转向地处理了一些文件后，才接到Dillon的消息说排查有了结果，他们也在边境找到了那辆车，幸运的是他们摸过去的时候那辆车还没被烧干净所以提取到了几枚指纹，Jack当然是高兴的，然而他第一时间想到的却是为什么不是Will亲自告诉他这个消息？就好像这件事一夜之间就变成了Will和他一起参与的而Will的身份应该是他亲密无间的战友。

实际上他清楚自己不是，他不能对Will有除了负责人所要监督的事项之外的任何私人要求。不，他甚至连两个人算不算得上是朋友都不清楚，概括成监视人员和被监视对象才最贴切。

只是Jack怎么也没想到在他独自下班回家后，一推开家门就看见Clark正在浴室门口露出半个屁股蹲着在忙什么，而客厅里已经有两个纸箱子，他没看到Will，但Clark分身转头看了下他说等他拆完这个后等Jack收拾完行李就走。

“走？走什么？”Jack现在在明知故问，是的，他已经不想再靠自己猜测模棱两可的答案，他每一字每一句都要问得清清楚楚才行。

“我们已经锁定大致的嫌疑人了，对你的保护暂时恢复到之前，Will说你应该更喜欢一个人住。”

“我们签过的那张纸不算数了？”Jack微张开嘴楞了一下，觉得自己并没办法和Clark说“我没说过这句话”，于是他也只好继续问，“他不需要内务负责人了？”

“你还是他的内务负责人，”Clark拆走卫生间角落的那个感应器，无视了Jack“你果然还是在浴室装东西了”的大喊，“但现在一切都明朗了，Cabot认为你应该不会想要再接受这种单方面不对等的监视与保护了。”

“是Cabot认为还是Will认为？或者说这些都只是借口，Will仅仅只是想离开？”

“别问我，”Clark把那个造价不菲的感应器塞进口袋，又摘下了手套，提醒瞪着他的Jack实际应该花精力瞪的人正在房间里埋头收拾东西，“去问他。”

Will就在这个当口从他住的那间房出来了，他抱着一个箱子，语气平淡如常地向Jack宣布，“我已经把房间收拾好了……没能恢复原貌，但至少整齐了。”

你就只想说这个？

Jack的心里扫过一阵起伏不平的失望。

他经过了Jack，把箱子垒了上去，又从裤袋里拿出Jack家的大门钥匙摩挲了下，又转身喊Jack。

“钥匙还给你，”他又笑笑，递了过去，“找个固定地方放吧，以免你总是不记得备用钥匙在哪儿。”

“Clark这会儿你能先出去一下吗？”Jack鼓起嘴看了一眼那钥匙，但他并没有伸手去接，而是指向忙完自己的事后就始终站在门边连帮把手这种小事都没做过的扎眼的Clark，一时间气势和架势都十足。

“不能。”Clark的态度倒是简洁明了，摆明了一副看好戏的姿态，干脆抱着手臂往后退了几步靠到了门框上。

“随便吧，Will Shaw，”Jack没多和他周旋，他转而喊了Will的全名，Will看见Jack的双手叉住了腰，左右看了下后又不自然地放下了转而捏了下鼻梁，“你是高中生吗？”

Will觉得自己似乎开始局促地期待起了什么。

“你不能就这样说完在乎我然后就一走了之，”Jack的手在空气中虚无地锤了一下，“这不公平，你觉得这对我公平吗？你甚至都没有给我留考虑该怎么……面对你的时间！”

像是为了喘口气似的，Jack停了停，却没有回避Will又变得复杂起来的眼神，“你不能要求我在短时间内给你一个答复，而在我没有达到你的要求后你就像什么都没发生过一样离开，人难道不该为自己说过的话负责？你是不是从来没有想过你说过的话对我会造成什么影响？”

Jack一口气说完了，扑面而来的缄默才让他意识到他的语速有多快。他也没有想好Will会是什么心情——就像Will对他说那些话时也完全没有考虑过他的想法一样。这就算扯平了吧？Jack有点那么不是滋味的想。为什么他们非要这样单方面地一次又一次把内心的真实想法兜头浇下来？

“我没想过我在这件事上成了个自私的人，”然而在直面棘手问题这件事上，Will果然还是比他成熟得多，他很快收回了眼中的复杂，“对此我很抱歉。”

他该回答“没关系”吗？即使他并不觉得这没关系。

“我只是以为我会造成你的困扰，”Will没让Jack的难以回应持续很久，他坦然地解释，“不过既然你不介意的话……那么我会留下，直到四个月期满。”

“你……等等，什么？”

明明方才还理直气壮不依不饶的样子，这一下却又因为Will的表态而错愕慌张。Will看着这样在自己面前总是不懂掩饰的Jack，走前了两步，轻轻地环过了他。

“我说我留下。”

Jack在Will朝他走近的时候就对接下来他要做什么有所预感，虽然做好了准备，但他仍稍感不自在，只是他没有推拒，也忘了除了他俩之外，这里还有第三个人存在。

“那你…那你……”Will的这个拥抱很短，在Jack再次不知所措 之前他就离开了，Jack假装咳嗽了两声，“那我帮你把这些再搬进去？”

Will的笑意荡漾开来，他看着搓完额头又去抓头发的Jack，轻快地点点头。

Clark没忍住哼笑了一记，而且还挺大声，完全没有要掩饰其间笑意的意思，但Jack正迫不及待地顾着把Will打包好的箱子又抱回他房间，所以没和他计较。

“年轻人啊。”

他感叹了一句，这才终于摇着头离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

闹钟刚响起一声的时候就被伸过来的手拍掉了。Jack早在那之前就醒了，而这次不是因为他前一天计划好了要去看Cathy。不过他醒了之后没立刻起床，他就只是趴在那儿等着扰人的起床气过去、等着自己清醒。那一声闹钟引起的喧闹过去之后整个世界又恢复了安静，安静得只剩房间外传来的那些响动，比如另一个人穿着拖鞋走动的声音、冰箱门关了又合的声音、还有瓷碟与锅铲轻碰时撞出的声音。还没闻到早餐的香味，不过他确实因为这些声音产生的联想而觉得饿了，同时令他倍有感触的是这些突然之间就被他接受了的改变。他依然不打算动，直到那个穿拖鞋的人脚步声离他越来越近，然后门都没敲直接推开了他的卧室门。

“该起床了。”Will探进了半个头，“还是你想再迟到一次。”

Jack含混地抱怨了两句后翻身爬了起来，Will则笑着回房间换衣服。等他俩都各自忙完坐在餐桌前的时候，阳光才开始陆陆续续地冒出影从玻璃窗外洒进来。

他们再一次地在面对面中恢复了平静——在经历了那场不大不小的风波、以及Jack弄清楚了Will对他的态度后。他以为昨晚又重新把Will打包好的那些物件归为原位后他们俩终于能好好聊聊了，结果并没有，因为他没勇气开口。晚餐是外卖解决的，接着Will独自去了趟超市重新填满了冰箱，Jack在拉开冰箱没摸到啤酒只看到几大罐酸奶和牛奶的时候又突然觉得就这样挺好，于是那些话又被搁置到了今晨。

“Will，说真的……”Jack嘴里还嚼着食物，整个腮帮子鼓起来，他口齿不清地问，“你喜欢我什么？”

正喝着橙汁的Will被呛了一口，等他咳够以后也不说话，就只是在Jack又迷糊又有些微恼意的注视中笑个不停。

“是个好问题，”Will整个人看起来都非常愉悦明朗，他在餐布上擦了擦手，又伸过去摸了把Jack的脑袋，“我自己也得花时间好好想想。”

“去你的，Will Shaw。”Jack努力咽下嘴里的东西后紧接着骂了一句，换来了Will的哈哈大笑。

他还是Will的内务负责人，他们各自仍都在各自的保护期内，Jack在上班的路上偶尔侧过目光打量Will。一切都清清楚楚了，一切也都并没有什么不一样——Jack确定没有什么实质的改变，但就是有些说不出的不一样了。

在他重新打起精神后又去和Cabot吵了一架，他的态度很坚决，那就是他在Dressler的案子中绝对不会收手。再一次的，他让Cabot不得不妥协了。不过Cabot也不得不承认的是，在他和Jack达成和解加入行动小组以后，状况也逐渐变得明朗了许多，俄罗斯在这方面提供了不少帮助——毕竟Dressler得罪的可不仅仅是美国。

Will在这期间则更加专注于他的训练课程，再半个月他就要进入真正的测试阶段。对比起Will，Jack好像才是更紧张的那个，对此他说Will是他接手的第一位新人、Will的成绩关乎他在中情局的面子和声誉。Will没去拆穿什么，任由他拿这个当借口，毕竟他比谁都清楚Jack根本一点都不在乎中情局其他人、甚至是总统对他的评价。Lucia来看过Will几次，相比起Will的母亲和弟弟，她似乎更依赖Will。Jack费心做了些调查后——举手之劳，他一再提醒自己这真的只是举手之劳——主动提出要不要让Lucia住到兰利来。她有在酒吧工作的经验，可以在这边找到一份不错的工作，同时住得离Will更近的话可以更让她有慰藉感，毕竟她将自己的生活从西班牙转移到美国来仅仅只是为了Will而已。

“我之前没想过我对Lucia来说是个这么不称职的哥哥。”在帮Lucia搬家的时候，Will第一次对Jack这么袒露。

“……你要清楚没有谁生下来就能成为一个称职的谁谁谁，”Jack在安慰Will这件事上远不如Will安慰他老道，“更何况你一年前才成为她的哥哥。”

“谢谢。”Will放下了手里的东西，走过去抱住了正捧着一箱生活用品的Jack。Lucia那时正从二楼走下来，她踢踢踏踏的声音吸引了Jack的注意，只是在一个短暂的对视后，Lucia又轻手轻脚地消失了，只留Jack在Will的怀里莫名其妙地开始脸红。

Jack一直是相信这世界上所有的一切都会往好的方向发展的人——虽然在某一段时期他并不那么坚定，但现在，他又开始重新相信了。Will的模拟测试成绩堪称完美，Lucia在兰利的生活步入正轨，Jack的房子也因此变得更加热闹。除了Lucia在住下来没几天后遭遇了一场抢劫，不过被及时赶到的警察制止了。Lucia坚称这只是单纯的抢劫、哪怕监控中那个抢劫犯看起来身手利落目标明确。Will却为此感到不安，Jack得承认，他还是第一次看到Will这种样子。

虽然没有确切的时间也没有确切的事件，但在他的心里，Will似乎已经成为了一个稳重而可靠的存在，他愿意相信他，也愿意在某种程度上依靠他。只是Lucia的到来让他明白，Will也并非完全成熟，他也有需要依赖别人的时候。他们似乎在全面地了解对方，又在不知不觉中改变对方。

在警局的时候Jack和Will就表示他们俩都想在Lucia的新家陪她几天，不过在她坚持说两个男人住在这里陪她实在很怪异后他们还是被赶走了，她甚至带着促狭的笑意问了句“你知道你们两个就像我的两位家长吗”，结果Will和Jack谁也没能对这个摆明了就是开玩笑的问题给出回答，到了最后，Lucia的家中只留了两位中情局派去的女性特工保护她。

Dressler的余党逐个落网后，逮捕Dressler也变成了美国和俄罗斯的联合行动，Jack最终还是被批准参与了。不过在行动中盯着冲在最前面的Jack的活由Clark移交给了Will。他全程都紧跟着Jack，Clark都有点担心他是不是会在子弹飞过来的时候挡在Jack面前——毕竟他实战经验实在不足并且他大概是中情局继Jack Ryan之后第二个总是让感性战胜理性的、冲动的年轻人。

好在他担心的一切都没有发生，事实上抓捕现场比他想象得要平静，他们是在特警扫清所有埋伏的枪手和保镖之后才进场的，Dressler也中了一枪，没伤到要害，但也阻绝了他做最后一搏的可能。Jack第一个踏进他的书房，到最后也没人阻拦他成为亲自为Dressler戴上手铐的那个。他全程跟着Dressler上了医护车，盯着他处理伤口后又被转移到CIA的审讯室，而他的神色一直很淡漠，淡漠到Clark都分不清是应该放下心还是更担心。

“他最后会怎么样？”Will给Jack递去了一小杯咖啡，Jack勉强喝了两口后，才终于肯把一直钉死在Dressler身上的视线收了回来。

“不知道，那是俄罗斯方面的事，”Jack看着单向玻璃后脸上仍残存嚣张戾气的Dressler，估算着距离他被转移去俄罗斯还剩多久时间，“我相信他们应该没中情局那么仁慈。”

Will挑挑眉表示理解，却又听到Jack开口。

“我差点杀了他，在我终于和他面对面的那一刻。”他说，“哪怕当时有那么多人在场，我都有想过要不要拔出枪亲自解决他，我真的……犹豫过那么几秒。”

在那一个所有愤怒和痛苦都爆发的瞬间，人可能真的会失去理智、听不见周围的一切声音也忘了所有可能的后果，眼里就只有长久以来一直想杀的人。Jack以为自己在对待Dressler的事情上很有分寸也足够冷静，直到亲眼见到他，Jack才明白，自己离踏入深渊也不过就是一步之遥。

“那是种会让人变得疯狂恐怖的仇恨，”Jack捏扁了手里的一次性纸杯丢向了一旁的垃圾桶，“我在那时才终于深刻体会到。”

“你不会这么做的，”这不是安慰，Jack看着审讯室，Will看着他，“这就是你和那些人最大的区别。”

大概是意识到Will的目光，Jack也偏过了头，Will则干脆将身体转了个方向完全朝向Jack：

“所以你现在知道我喜欢你什么了吧。”

“……嘿Will，听我说，我不确定现在……”Jack又被Will完全不在状况内的行动吓到了，从他认识Will那天起这个男人似乎就在带给他各种意外，而他直到今天都没能学会快速消化，“适不适合聊这个。”

“你先听我说。”Will没有刻意提高音量，但他的样子却意外有气势。

Jack耸到一半的肩乖乖放下了。

“我知道你在迟疑什么，你担心你还没能完全从和Cathy的那段感情中走出来，你担心这对我不公平，你担心我因此感到受伤。”Will总是在想Jack是否觉得自己总把一切都掩饰得很好？他也许真的不知道自己其实如此透明。

至少在他面前一直是这样。

“Jack，听着，我明白Cathy很难忘，这世界从没有人能写出一本教别人怎么忘记过去的指南，我都明白，”Will的胸口似乎正因为什么涌动的感情轻微起伏着，“所以别再费劲去忘记她了，就让她留在那里，但你可以朝前走——也是时候朝前走了。当她又在你脑子里出现的时候，你只需要时不时往后看看就行，怀缅过去并没有什么，因为当你回过头来的时候，会发现我永远在这里。”

Will指了指他现在正站着的地方，“就是这里，你的面前，你的身边，我会向你伸出手，而你只要负责拉住就行了。当然，拉不住也没关系，我会拉住你的，我保证。”

Jack多希望现在有人能给他一副墨镜，或者干脆把他从Will面前拉走，因为很不妙的是，他觉得自己又要哭了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

“嘿，当心！”

Cabot还没走到审讯室隔间的时候就被开门冲出来的Jack撞了个满怀，在发现彼此是谁之后，Jack只是用手盖着额头说了句抱歉就又自个儿跑开了。Cabot下意识地以为Dressler在审讯时交代了什么会刺激到Jack的细节，结果等他也进到隔间的时候，看到的只是Will正端着一杯冷掉的咖啡傻站着。

“那朋友怎么了？”Cabot请按着Will的背，和他一起看向玻璃镜另一面。

“又被我吓到了，我猜。”老实说，Will也被Jack那副似乎就要哭出来的表情吓得一时间计无所出，直到他拔腿就跑，Will才回过神来，他简直不知是该为自己的莽撞懊悔，还是为Jack纯真的反应而欣喜。

“他可不是个容易被吓到的家伙，”Will猜想看到Dressler顺利落网的Cabot绝对心情极佳，否则他的眼神不会变得微妙，“我想我远远低估了你的本事。”

Will没接话，他不打算否认什么也不打算承认什么，这不是因为他想对Cabot——他认为他在CIA最亲的人有所隐瞒——他只是认为他和Jack的关系正处在一个微妙的界点上，而他不知从何讲起。

Cabot对此倒是显得相当贴心，他没用多余的调侃和逼问令Will觉得尴尬，他只是又用正正好好的力道按住了他的肩：

“无论之后会发生什么，我都依然为你感到高兴。”他和蔼的神情、他缓缓的语气一向具有抚慰的力量，“Will，你和我第一次见到你时已经完全不一样了。”

他一边回忆着那时情绪低落、毫无目标、同时总是很暴躁的Will，一边看着现在的他，“我很抱歉让你在西班牙经历了那些，这是中情局的失职，对此我一直很抱歉。

Will的眼神从震惊又变得柔软，他想说什么，被Cabot拦住了，“你的父亲很优秀，而我相信你会更优秀，我很庆幸在那时为了Jack做出了这样的决策，我知道你可以做到，并且你远比我设想中做得更好。”

“孩子，欢迎加入中情局。”他用一声爽朗的笑打破了刚刚沉重的气氛，Will被他揽住后，接受了这个迟来的正式欢迎。他觉得他的语言能力实在贫乏，否则不会到了最后都什么都没能说出口，他不知道自己除了说根本没什么用的谢谢之外还能说什么。

他的人生差一点因为CIA而被完全毁灭，却又因为CIA而又重新开始建立。就像一幢崭新的大厦，他能摸到它的地基，更能看到它完全建好后的宏伟模样。

一切都开始变得井井有条，移交Dressler的时候Jack也没到场，他在办公室为了堆积起来的文件晕头转向，似乎完全把Dressler抛之于脑后了。Will没有特意和他聊这个话题，他为了几天后的正式测试做了充足的准备，就连Jack也将这几天的重心放到了监督Will做最后的突击训练上。甚至于到了测试那天，Will起床时Jack已经比他还要早地起床了，他在用那个他从来没用过的榨汁机在鼓捣着什么，Will一边套上衣一边走向他，果不其然在站到他背后时把他吓了一跳。

“今天什么好日子？”

“你测试的日子。”Jack终于按对了按键，在嘈杂的榨汁声中他才侧目看了看Will，“难道你忘了？”

“当然没有，我只是没想到你会因此比我早起。”

“为什么不？”Jack瞪他，“你的测试结果对我来说也很重要，这关乎我的——”

“声誉，我知道我知道。”Will笑着去揉了一把Jack的乱发，他也没躲。等他花了不短的时间终于打完的果汁被倒进杯子时Will也简单地洗漱好了，他帮着Jack一起——或者说Jack帮着他一起弄完了早餐。临出门时Jack又不知从哪里翻出了一件T恤说那是他当时参与测试时穿的，有幸运的意味，被Will以“会被我撑坏”的理由拒绝了。一直到他们一起走到进行测谎环节的办公室门前，Jack都在试图让Will不那么僵硬，虽然他看起来装出一副轻松自信的样子，但Jack完完全全能够体会到他的紧张。

“你一定会通过的。”办公室的门敞着，Clark就在里面准备着什么，他们两个人同时看了看里面，Jack却突然这么开口。

“这么相信我？”

Will眯起了眼睛温和地看向他，等着Jack如他预想中那样又微微脸红然后支支吾吾地转移话题。

“一直。”

但他却向着Will走近了，直到他的两只手环过Will的肩膀在他背上交叠直到Will无法看到他到底有没有脸红。

“你值得我相信，”Jack的语气沉稳，笃定，“我一直都相信你。”

这些话说完后Jack像是为了缓解突兀的尴尬，于是用手在他背后重重拍了两下后放开了他，Will愣愣地没想起该说什么话，Jack也就什么都没说只是环顾四处的同时不忘用食指挠起了自己的耳背。

“Will，准备好了吗？”Clark的头适时地探了出来，他对Will和Jack之间又奇怪起来的气氛不大好奇，他只是单纯想提醒Will可以进来了。

“好了。”Will向Clark点头示意，又回头去略显着急地问Jack会不会在这里等他。

“我要先去一个地方，”Jack这么说，Will没来得及失望是因为Jack很快又补充，“但我保证你测试结束后会在停车场见到我。”

Will这会儿终于放松地笑了一下，就好像这段时间以来一直积压的紧张感被Jack的几句话轻易扫光了。Jack没多逗留，他看着那扇门关上后就立刻跑向了停车场。也许是时间的缘故，今天Jack去墓园的那段路显得格外顺畅，墓园里依旧是只有三三两两的人。Jack把花放下后用衣袖抹走了墓碑前几不可见的灰尘——这完全没什么必要，Cathy待着的这一方天地总是被打理得非常干净，爱她的人是那么多，每个人都倾尽全力想要给她一片安静整洁的世界。在以前，和Cathy谈话或仅仅是在他身边都能使Jack的心情平稳下来，即使到了现在，Jack仍能因这片Cathy长眠的土地所散发的气息而感受到平静。

“Cathy，我认识了一个人。”他极具仪式感地深呼吸了一次后，缓缓地开口，“他……是Cabot派来保护我的，可是实际上，他所做的一切远远不止是保护。”

那些有关于Will的、大大小小的画面开始在Jack的脑海里闪现，很多都只是他整理冰箱时或者准备晚餐时Jack有意无意瞟到的背影，也有Will吼着对他喊出“我很在乎你”时暗到深沉的蓝色眼睛，还有他被Will抱着时和Lucia突兀对视上时的尴尬场景。都是些无关紧要的细节，可Jack明白，这些细节彻底地改变了他的生活，它们取代了冰箱里那满满当当啤酒和不知道被放置了几天的中餐外卖，变成了令人有食欲的、健康的、各种各样由Will亲自采购来的食物。

他原本会变得更糟的，可是Will却在潜移默化中让他变得更好。从他收拾好那个曾经属于Jack和Cathy的卧室、然后从床底下抽出那张照片开始，Jack就应该有所意识的。

“我实在是个糟糕的人，对吧。”——在感情的问题上充满顾虑，时时犹豫，因为害怕承诺所以踏足不前又不愿意承认这也是另一种伤害。他记起Cathy最初说他总是不愿意承认自己爱上了她、以医生的口吻诊断他总是不足的勇气，即使这样，他还认为这只是缘于Cathy单方面的害怕承诺而已。

“这么久了……”将近一年了，其实如果真的规规矩矩丈量来看，这并不算一段多么漫长的空白时光，“你离开我都那么久了，而我那个坏毛病依然没能治好。”

你知道这个问题在什么时候才会被诱发吗？那时Cathy摸着他柔软的短发问他。

Dr.Muller，我可不想在这种时候和你讨论这么学术的事情。他则满不在乎地又翻了个身撑在Cathy上方，打算用热情的吻来解决这个他下意识想回避的问题。

在爱上一个人的时候，Cathy捏了捏他的耳朵，笑得漂亮又认真，她说，Jack，这就是你的问题，比起害怕承诺，你更害怕面对自己的真实感情。但其实承认爱上了某个人，又能是多难的事？

Jack从没认可过Cathy这个说法。

“Cathy，真的很抱歉，真的。我并没有忘了你，我不会忘了你，只是我想我大概……或许……”他清楚他和Cathy之间已经不再存在所谓谁背叛谁的说法。他没能完全放下过去，但他确实已经开始朝前走了，所以如果可以的话，他希望他至少能够有勇气当面向Cathy坦白这一些、关于Will的一切。

捂着半边脸的手放下后，Jack又改了口，“不，不是大概，不是或许。”

他的手指郑重地抚过Cathy的照片，而后他的上半身动了动，稍往前靠了些，接着亲吻了墓碑。

“我爱上他了。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Jack重新把车开回停车场的时候Will还没有出来，他停好了车，又为自己和Will买了杯咖啡，途中他想过要不要再踏进楼里然后打探一下情况来排解紧张——是的，他有些紧张，而且是越来越紧张，他知道这完全没有必要，但实际上，他自己也知道这并不单纯是因为他担心Will的测试。不过，为了避免和Will在约定好的地点错过，他还是决定就在自己的车子里等着。一开始他还算能安静地待着，不过在他自己那杯咖啡喝完而Will那杯完全冷掉以后，他就有点坐不住了，他下了车，在这一小块范围内来回绕着，顺手通过邮件解决了一些琐事，等他下定决心如果五分钟后Will再不出来他就要去看看时，Will从电梯的那个方向由远及近地出现了。

“等了好久吧？”

“感觉怎么样？”

这两句一前一后冒出的问句听起来还是挺蠢的，所以他俩都没回答而是看着对方先足足笑了一分钟。等笑够了Jack才想起把那杯应该已经不怎么好喝的咖啡拿了出来，接着两个人一起靠在了车子旁。

“我觉得应该没什么问题。”Will还是回答了Jack的问题，他希望能让Jack放心，即使他看起来好像已经并不怎么焦虑了。

“我想也是。”

“这只是开始，”Will把咖啡杯捧在手里后又呼了一口气，“我还得熬过后面那些才行。”

“行了，别让我总把那句话反复拿出来说，”Jack把手插在外套的口袋里，上半身完全倚靠在车门上，“你知道你可以的，拜托，连我都轻轻松松就通过了，你还能觉得难到哪里去？”

Jack把自己拿出来开玩笑，希望能让Will那张看起来苦着的脸转晴一些——他只在最初了解Will时的那些照片和监控里看到他这种满头乌云的模样，那些过去似乎、也应当远离Will了，而如果可以的话，他希望自己也能起到鼓舞Will的作用。

“如果一切顺利的话，”Will弯腰把咖啡杯放到了脚边，也学着Jack把手插进了外套口袋，“等成绩出来我的审查期和‘保护期’就结束了，所以……”

“你要搬走？”Jack甚至都不用反问一句就明白Will打算说什么，他也不清楚这种属于他俩的默契是在何时形成的。

“Cabot说要帮我安排，不过我自己也在看房子了，Lucia也说我可以和她一起住。”

“或者你也可以选择保持现状。”Jack鼓起了腮帮子看向Will。

“你希望我就这么住下来？”Will促狭地反问，无论在何时，逗一逗Jack都会是件有趣的事。他猜想Jack会瞪起眼睛，或者跳起来，然后说我才不会留你、你要是想搬走的话你就走好了。也或者会抿起嘴什么都不说？那些都无所谓，他原本也没打算再要个什么回应的，他也不想再把Jack吓跑一次了。

结果Jack并没有这么做。

“是的，留下吧，”Jack就像在说今晚吃什么明天穿什么一样语气稀松平常，却让Will的心跳加快了，“我怎么想都觉得，这间房子还是我和你一起住更好。”

“我还以为你对我安排你的日常生活颇有微词呢。”Will收起了意外的表情，决定藏在心里留着让它慢慢消化。让Will回想的话，这四个月来留在他记忆里最深的无非是Jack时不时爆发的大呼小叫，食物中的蔬菜太多、冰箱里的啤酒又没有了、叫他起床的时间又早了一些或是他又被自己搬进他家的健身器材吓到了诸如此类的各种细枝末节。就像一开始，他以为Jack只会是在他的世界掠过的一阵风，但最后Jack却变成了一朵云，就此盘踞在他的天空。

“是有点，我觉得你每天像个机器人一样把自己的生活管理得这么健康实在太烦人了，”Jack低着头，脚底在面前的一小块空地上一蹭一蹭的，“但我喜欢吃你做的早餐和晚餐，你都不知道我有多讨厌打扫浴室，好在你总是把浴室收拾得很干净，还有冰箱也是，Clark以前老是嘲笑我的冰箱一点都不像人类所拥有的的。”

Jack的视线还是朝着下面，直到他的脚尖前方又出现一双鞋，他才注意到原本应该在他旁边的那个人不知道什么时候站到了他的面前。他咽了咽口水，发现自己没办法把活生生的Will当成Cathy的墓碑然后说出那句话——他原本是这么打算来着。Will看起来也不着急，也不期待，他什么动静都没发出，就是站在那里，安静地等着Jack说下去。

“我还是没有准备好，但我想试试……”其实他清楚，人不可能永远做好充足的准备，就像Wlll向他表达那一切感情时，谁又能说他做好了准备？但那个人们所以为的“最好的时机”是永远不会在等待中到来的，而Jack也不准备再用这个给自己当借口了。

他深呼吸过后抬起了头，在和Will平时的那刻冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我想试试拉住那只……你朝我伸出的手，它还在么？”

“永远。”Will不想去管Jack又变得亮晶晶的眼睛里涌动的那些泪水是因为什么，他就是这么个感情丰富的家伙，又胆小，又可爱。其实Will和他一样胆小，在很多个时刻他都不是真的像看起来那么不顾一切也无惧无畏的，只是他想，如果他没办法逼自己比Jack勇敢一些的话，那他就只能停留在这个无法令他满足的关系里裹足不前。

“啊，我真的是——”Jack突然非常懊丧地抱住了自己的脑袋对着头发一通揉搓，“糟透了，我都说了些什么？我原本不是想说这个的，我原本……”

“我知道，”Will拿开了手，攥着他的两只手腕，让他再次看着自己，“我知道。”

“我是想说我也喜欢你，在我不知道的时候，而不是听起来像是我喜欢你成为我的保姆那些乱七八糟的……”他还在懊恼，语速也变得很快，Will甚至听出了夹杂在其中的小小哽咽。

“我确实挺像的，”Will用小小的打趣来安慰他，“还能在你喝醉酒或者感冒的时候照顾你。”

Jack把手臂从Will的手中抽了回来，泄气似的吹了口气，“说到那个……我一直很好奇，你老实说，你那天晚上偷偷吻了我？”

Will忍不住笑了出来，Jack的情绪转变有时候就是这么快，而他还不能说自己已经很好地跟上了。

“没有，那时我对你的感情还没到那种程度，但不可否认我确实错过了一个好机会，”Will露出一个可惜的表情，因为一边的眉毛实在抬得太高而看起来有些过分夸张，“这导致我到后来都一直觉得遗憾。”

“那——”Jack忘了自己想说什么，因为Will在那时贴近了他，他搂住Jack腰部的手和在眼前放大到模糊的脸同一时间敲响了Jack心里的那个警钟。不过那个警钟并非在提醒着Jack要拒绝，它只是提醒他，在这种时候什么也别想，只要跟着本能闭上眼睛，感受Will略显干燥的唇瓣贴上了他的就行。

大概就那么几秒的触碰后Will放开了他，Jack还是被他圈在怀抱里，“你就……只能做到这样？”

“那是因为我不想吓坏你。”Will抱着他，像跳舞一样轻轻晃着。

“得了吧，”Jack舔舔下唇，他的那一点点惊慌已经在Will的注视中消失了，“你就承认自己没什么恋爱经验吧，我不会笑你的。”

Will没和Jack这种小小的得意计较，因为这回他就没那么客气了，等Jack最后红着脸气喘吁吁地轻踢了一脚Will的膝盖才被他放开后，Will才笑着反击了一句“你确定以后还要拿我的经验问题开玩笑吗”。

他们一起去简单地吃了顿午餐，下午Will去射击场测试的时候Jack偷偷跑去找了Clark打探情况。Clark只表示Will即使没在手心藏一个大头钉也不用担心，因为唯一让Will的指数不稳定的问题来自于Clark，他居然可以完全面无表情严肃地问Will是否真的喜欢Jack。这让Jack追着Clark纠缠了他半天，他质问他怎么可以在对Will的人生如此重要的测试中加入这种搞不好会导致严重后果的插曲。即使他心里清楚Clark完全有能力掌握这些测试的最终走向，他也还是觉得生气。

“我当然会把这段记录抹除，”Clark像是又打算和Jack开个玩笑了，虽然在Jack看来他那种要笑不笑的表情只能被形容为可怕，“但你别指望我告诉你Will的真实答案。”

“随便你，”Jack得到Clark的前半句保证后释怀多了，于是他毫不示弱地冲Clark做了个怪表情，“我不需要知道。”

Jack想，他所确定的远远不止于Will是不是真的喜欢他这件事，他所能够确定的还有更重要的，那就是在他和Will之间，甚至完全不需要把每一件事都展开到彼此面前来一字一句计较个清楚，他们就能领会对方的心意，接受对方的意图。他们的相处一直就是这样平和自然，保持着最令人舒服的距离感，并且在不知不觉中，将那份距离一点点地缩短。一整个下午他就在自己的办公室里坐着，完全没有心思处理任何工作，大家也都很体谅他似的没怎么来打扰他。Will是在临近下班的时间才回来的，成绩是当场可知的，Jack光看他的表情就能知道结果，不过他看起来比Will还要高兴得多。他提议出去吃顿好的庆祝一下，还问Will要不要喊上Lucia，却被Will少有地拒绝了，并且他说他觉得这种重要的时刻应当只与Jack一人分享。他们喝了点酒，聊了很多有的没的，一直到最后，他们都没有问一问对方“所以我们现在是什么关系”，他们只是在走回家的途中莫名其妙地牵起了彼此的手，并且谁也没有觉得这样做有哪里不对。

Will在之后的两天完成了各种不同名目的测试，结果在完成最后一项意志力测试的同时就全部出来了，没什么悬念也没什么太值得人担心的，他如大家所料一样以非常优秀的成绩通过了测试。Cabot公开了他在监视Jack期间的工作记录，原本他应该被安排到一个部门，在接受训练办公室两年的指导后才能正式被派往世界各地执行任务，不过Cabot像处理Jack这个特殊例子一样，以Will在“模拟穿越国境线的测试中”表现优异，而大大缩短了那个周期。Jack对此反而不是太乐意，让还没有太多实战经验的Will这么快就去参与危险的任务让他有点不是滋味。但这是Will的选择，也是Will最初想要做的事，所以他并没有多说什么，他只是私底下向Cabot表达了如果可以的话，能不能安排他和Will一起多出外勤的意愿。

正式入职中情局以后，Will才通过电话告诉了他的母亲。Laurie显然相当震惊，不过比起自己丈夫向自己隐瞒的行为，她的儿子这种做法已经让她欣慰很多。在Lucia的安排下，Laurie和Josh抽空来了趟弗吉尼亚。Jack原来没想要过早参与到Will的家庭聚会中，但他拗不过Lucia，连Will也坚持让Jack一起来。他们并没有明确地告诉Laurie一些什么，不过Laurie看着Jack的眼神依然能让人感知到不同。或许是因为没有任何一个人点破的缘故，她对Jack还算友好，Will说他也不是太能猜透母亲的想法，不过那没关系。

他说，我们还拥有很长的时间去慢慢让Laurie说服，所以，别担心。

而Jack不知道为什么每当Will跟他说“别担心”的时候，他就好像真的没有什么需要担心的了。

Laurie和Josh在这里的最后一晚原本是打算在Lucia家里的庭院里来个露天烧烤的，有Lucia在，Will觉得自己在家庭方面似乎已经不再有任何需要担心的，而Josh也比他想象中更好地接受了这个妹妹。只是他还没下班的时候，就接到了Josh打来的电话，他和Laurie从超市回去的时候发现Lucia的家里又被人“光顾”了，而和Cabot之前伪造的那起入室抢劫不一样，这次是真的，Lucia也遭受了袭击，Josh发现她的时候她的后脑勺还在冒血。Will和Jack赶到医院的时候，Clark也通过电话告诉他们，监控中发现的嫌疑人身形和上次抢劫Lucia的非常相似，而且现在，他们已经有理由怀疑这就是Jean Carrack还活着、并且打算把在西班牙没做的事情再次做完的证明。

“她会没事的，”Will还在和Clark了解情况，Jack的手拘谨地在裤子上擦了擦，然后蹲在了坐在病房门口发着呆的Laurie门口，“CIA会解决这一切的。”

他觉得这句话实在太老套太空洞了，但Laurie还是因此抬起了头，Jack看得出她在微微发抖。

“我和Will会保护你们的。”Jack不再这样蹲着，他坐到了Laurie旁边，Laurie的眼睛立刻又红了，她看着Jack动了动嘴，没说什么，却伸出手紧紧抱住了他。

Will和Jack安排好Laurie和Josh再回到总部的时候，特地为Jean的案子所安排的大办公室里的声音非常嘈杂，Jean Carrack的脸被定格在最大的那块屏幕上，而Will以及他家人们的资料则以照片和文件的形式分散在各个背板上，Clark在最角落的地方冲着电话里吼叫着什么，Dillon在几台电脑之间来来回回，没有人注意到他们来到了这里，所有人都在专注于自己手头正在做的事情。Jack觉得这样的感受很好，而他以前竟然没能体会到这种一整个机构、身边的朋友们都为了同一个人的安危而忙碌、是一种多么值得珍惜的奢侈。那时候Cathy已经离他而去，Will还没出现，他觉得什么都不重要，连他自己都不重要。他觉得自己那时就只是一个躯壳，任何富有意义的、具象的感情都彻底离他而去。

但是现在，一切都有了天翻地覆的改变，他觉得自己从里到外又重新变得沉甸甸的，他重新拥有了需要他在意、需要他放在心上的人和事。他又扭头看了看正站在自己身边的Will，想都没想就让话从嘴边脱口而出：

“这次换我保护你了。”

Jack拍了拍脸，像宣布完什么似的抬脚要往办公室里走的时候，又因为Will捉住了他胳膊的动作滞了一滞。

Will看着Jack不明所以的表情温柔地笑了，他将Jack的手握进了自己掌心，和他一起走了进去。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年1月29日，以此记录。


End file.
